A Magical Romance
by Robin Gurl
Summary: If Tugger raising a kitten wasn't enough to blow the top off the cake then having him fall in love with that same kitten will. First 7 or 8 chapters are non slash. RR moved to cats category COMPLETED JAN 2010!
1. New Kitten

Black Kitten

By Robin Girl

(Here is another story introducing Mistoffelees. ^^; Since I'm stuck sick at home I figured I might as well use my time wisely and type. CATS is playing in the back ground and my mind is on Misto. ^_^ Enjoy.)

Munkustrap stood there waiting for his father to come out and talk to him. "I could be out looking for the well being of the tribe." 

"Ah, there you are Munkustrap."

The gray tabby turned around and saw his father making his way over. In his arms was a black....fur ball. The old cat smiled fatherly and placed the black fur ball on the ground. It was sleeping, or was before it was placed down. "This is Quaxo, or Mistoffelees. I haven't taught him to say Mistoffelees yet."

Munkustrap's eyes widened as the black fur ball named Quaxo turned over on his back his paws moving wildly in the air. One was black and the other three were white. "Hey there little one." Munkus knelt down and motioned for the black kitten to come towards him.

"I'm not as young as I use to be and I can't take care of the kitten, would you and Tugger take care of it?"

The black kitten turned over on his stomach and his black eyes watched Munkustrap carefully. He didn't seem to trust the elder cat. Slowly Quaxo got to his paws swaying slightly. He was still not good at walking and did not understand why he had to walk. Quaxo could live with older cats carrying him, wouldn't hurt him one bit. The black kitten carefully made his way over to Munkustrap and then fell right on his face when he got over to him. His face scrunched up in pain as he propped himself up with his paws. 

"He is young, shouldn't he be with his mother?"

Old Deutoromey shook his head taking a seat, "I found him on the street alone. I think his parents are dead."

Munkustrap knelt down and took the black kitten into his arms. Mistoffelees purred content and closed his eyes. Maybe this cat wasn't so bad. 

"See he likes you already, so what do you think?"

"I've never played Mother before but I'm sure Tugger and I can work this out..."The Tom put on his best smile and turned to walk off hoping Tugger wouldn't explode when he found out about this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT??!?!?!" Rum Tum Tugger exclaimed.

Munkustrap winced holding Quaxo closer to him. Quaxo whimpered, he knew when an elder raised his voice that it was not a good thing. Infact it normally meant that something was wrong. "Tugger stop shouting, you're scaring Quaxo..."

"That thing has a name?" Tugger replied. "Munkus I'm not a mother. I can't even take care of myself, muchless a kitten."

Quaxo wiggled and tried to get out of Munkustrap's arms. After he was put down he stumbled over to the new cat sniffing him out curiously. This one had wild fur that went in all different directions. It also didn't smile like Papa and Munk...this one only stared at him.

"Get away kid.." Tugger kicked him away gently. Not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to teach him a lesson. 

"Ow..." Quaxo ended up at Munkustrap's feet. He looked up tears beginning to form in his innocent black eyes. "hurt.."

Munkustrap scooped him up again and glared at his littermate, "Fine, don't help, but don't hurt him."

Tugger didn't reply and glared as the two left. "Me a mother? Hmph...like that would ever happen." 

"Tugger what's wrong?" A red Queen sauntered up to him holding a kitten in her arms. Her kitten was a little male with a patch on his left eye. "This is Tumblebrutus. One of Jenny's new kittens. I was asked to babysit."

"Not another one. There are too many kittens around here." Tugger looked into Tumble's brown eyes and saw the exact same helpless look that he'd seen in Quaxo's eyes. All that black kitten wanted was to be loved. "Look, Bomba, I have to go..." He scampered off leaving a confused Queen.

"I wonder what that was about Tumble?" Tumble purred sleeply not really replying and only wanted more sleep. The kitten pawed at Bomba as she tried to groom him. She hoped that something wasn't wrong with Tugger. "Oh hush." She caught Tumble's paw and held it. "Silly kitten."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"POLLICLE!!"

Munkustrap was walking out of his stove and his ears perked up. A few Toms from another tribe came running past him. "Woah, hold still.." He grabbed a white tom by the arm. "What is going on?"

The other Cat was breathing heavily, "Po..Pollicle...we..we..evacuated our homes...it's coming here..." He pulled away then ran. 

Munkustrap quickly went back in his home and covered Mistoffelees up. The black kitten didn't make a move and continued to sleep. Munkus hoped it would stay that way and then went out to warn the others. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now where would Munkus have taken the fur ball?" Tugger wondered to himself. Then something clicked. "Of course, his stove." The stove wasn't working anymore, it was just a broken frame of one that worked for a house.

When he got there he crawled in and looked around. In a pile of blankets was the kitten. A white face peaked out from the blankets. His eyes were closed as he slept peacefully. 

Tugger sat there contemplating whether he should wake the fur ball up or not. Then he heard a bark and another one following that one. When he looked outside he met up with two large eyes and a furry body. Rum gulped and ran back in.

He looked in and saw Quaxo sitting up confused. Big innocent black eyes stared up at him in confusion. "Go 'way.." The black kitten exclaimed, this cat was mean. He had kicked him earlier. 

"Um, well kid, see I would but there is something outside that you wouldn't want me to meet.." Tugger moved back slowly sighing when the kitten moved farther away.   


"Wha-t?" Quaxo sat up on his front paws and stared at the older Tom for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something. The black kitten sighed and moved past Tugger figuring he'd might as well take care of this himself. For an adult this cat sure acted like a kitten…

:For a kit, he's pretty smart.: Tugger thought, then he caught a white tip swish in his face. "What the? No..KID GET BACK!!1" Quickly but not quickly enough Tugger reached forward and tried to grab the black kitten. 

But Quaxo was to quick and slipped outside. Tugger heard a panicked cry and scampered out. To his horror he saw the Pollicle had the kit by his neck. The main coon took a deep breath and charged in. Then he forgot, he didn't fight. Something inside told him to keep going anyway. "Drop him now!!" Tugger hissed bringing out claws he never knew he had. 

"He-lp!!!" The black kitten kept screaming as he squirmed. "LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"I'm coming little one.." Rum jumped and pounced on top of the Pollicle. The Pollicle barked and growled throwing the kitten down hard. Quaxo hit the ground and didn't move he lay in a heap on the ground. Tugger jumped off the Pollicle and gathered the kitten in his arms and ran. 

*~*~*~*~**~*

"Tugger what in the world?!?" Jenny exclaimed as the flirt ran past her. "What was that all about I wonder?"

"Tugger what is that in your arms?" Bombalurina asked sauntering over to her favorite Tom. As she got closer she saw it was something black and what ever it was it was unconscious. "Tugger?"

"A Pollicle attacked and…Quax..he tried to fight it..you know how kits are…but the..the Pollicle knocked him out…."

"You let a KITTEN fight a POLLICLE?" Bomba exclaimed, "Where was your head?"

"Look, it wasn't exactly my fault, ok?" Tugger glared, "He ran off. He's not my responsibility. Quax belongs to Munkustrap."

"So why do you have him? Hm? Argh, I give up, lets lay him down. The poor kit.." Bomba took Quaxo from Tugger and cradled him close. She prayed that he'd be alright and that Quaxo wasn't seriously hurt.  


"He is going to be ok, right Bomba?"

The red Queen looked Quaxo over then smiled, "He should be fine. Are you alright?" Tugger nodded looking over Bomba's shoulder still concerned about the kit. "Tug, stop worrying." She giggled, "Sure, he's Munk's responibiliy. I believe he's yours now."

"Oh, Bomba, stop it. I just want him alive so Munk won't chew me out."

"Mmmhmm? What ever." 

Then the black fur ball started to squirm. Bomba gently placed him on the ground and watched with Tugger as he woke up on his own. First he stretched the one black paw then the three white paws followed suit. "Wh-at ap-pen-ed?"

Tugger only stood there his mouth hanging wide open, that was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen before. "Kid?"

Quaxo finally got himself steady on his two front paws and looked too see the mean cat staring down at him. "The Pollicle…wha-t happ-ened?"

"Don't worry, I fought it."

"Yo-u fo-ught the Pollicle?" Quaxo's eyes widened and he crawled over to the strange cat. He saw another cat that he didn't trust either. But right now he trusted the scary tom. After all that scary tom had saved him. Deeming it safe, Quaxo climbed into the hairy Tom's lap and snuggled close. "Yo-ur Bra-ve."

Tugger blushed not sure what to do. He looked to Bomba for help. She only giggled. Then she got serious again and mouthed, "Hug him." Tugger obeyed and soon he felt the kit shaking. This scared the flirt. Did the kit have chills? Bomba rolled her eyes and hit herself on the forehead, ::That idiot…:: "He's crying.." She mouthed to him. 

O. Well that made him feel a bit better. "Hey kid," Tugger began, "Why are you crying?"

"Kared." The young kitten replied wrapping his small arms around Tugger's bigger frame. 

Tugger's heart melted and he lifted the small kitten up in the air. Looking into the kids eyes he said the most dangerous sentence that he'd ever say in the rest of his life, "Don't worry. I won't leave you Quaxo. I'll protect you from now on."

Bomba stared her mouth was wide open now. Did Tugger just say what she thought he just said? She only stared watching Tugger stand cradling the kit and walking off.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wo-w!! Wh-at is th-is pl-ace?" Quaxo asked as he was put down. 

Tugger chuckled at the kit's amazement, "It's my home, kid."

"Oh." Quaxo then found some blankets and nuzzled them with his nose. They were soft, "So-ft."

"You can use them if you want." Tugger replied sitting down amused to no ends with his new young friend. He wondered what the other Jellicles were going to say about him raising a kitten by himself? 

"Name?" Quaxo asked innocently placing a paw to Tugger's forehead.

"Tugger.." Tugger went cross eyed looking down at Quaxo grinning when Quaxo's face scrunched up in confusion.

Quaxo looked up confused. What a weird name... "Tucker?"

"No..Tugger..."

"Tucker.." Quaxo said pouncing on the older Tom's chest. "Tucker! Tucker! Tucker!!"

Tugger sighed and rolled his eyes. He had a feeling he was stuck with it no matter what happened. "Fine, kid.."

"No like Tucker?" Quaxo asked innocently stopping his bouncing around and contently laid ontop of Tugger's chest snuggling deep into the fur. 

"No, it's alright Quaxo. Tucker is fine..for now." Then something came to mind. Kittens took lots of naps. It was probably time for the kit to take one. If there was one thing Tugger knew it was that you never wanted a cranky kitten. "Time for a nap."

"Wh-at? NO!! Not Now!" Quaxo whined pouting. 

Tugger didn't take no for an answer and laid Quaxo down on the blankets, "Yes now. Close your eyes, kid. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Pr-om-ise?" The black kitten asked sleepily as Tugger covered him up.

"Yes I promise." Tugger watched as the kitten's eyes drooped sleepily then after a few moments they closed completely. He stayed for a few more moments hoping that Quaxo was fully asleep then left to go find some Queens to flirt with.

*~*

"Where have you been Tuggy?" Moony asked. She was a white and brown Queen from another tribe. Tugger smiled cunningly not replying. 

Then both cats saw Munkustrap making his way over to them. Moony jumped off the boxes and ran leaving Tugger to fend for himself. "Hi ya bro."

"Don't 'Hi Ya Bro' me." Munk exclaimed glaring at Tugger, "Where is he?"

"Who?" Tugger asked innocently, having no idea what Munk was talking about.

"Quaxo! You saw him last."

"Oh." Tugger let out a sigh of relief, "That's all.."

"What do you mean 'That's all?' Father trusted me to take care of him." Munk's tail twitched back and forth. When the tabby did that Tugger knew he was mad.

"Look, Munk. Breathe. Everything is fine. If you want to see the kit follow me."

"This had better be good." Munkus muttered following the younger Tom.

Munkustrap was led through the whole junk yard and finally to his brother's home. "TUGGER WHAT IN THE-?" 

"Shush!" Tugger hissed, putting a hand over his brother's mouth, "You'll wake him up."

Wake him up? Munk thought to himself, What in the world has Tugger done now? After making sure that Munk wasn't going to wake the kitten up Tugger let go of his brother's mouth and reached down carefully uncovering the fur ball. 

To Munkustrap's surprise there laid Quaxo sleeping soundly curled up in Tugger's blankets. He looked from the kitten to his brother many times. His brother taking care of a kitten? What had happened to Tugger? "Want me to take him?"

"No, it's alright. I've got him."

Munk's eyes widened even more. That was not the answer he had expected from the Rum Tum Tugger. "Are you sure? Taking care of a kitten is hard work."

"I know the risk's Munk. But I have no choice, Quaxo likes me now. I saved him from a Pollicle earlier today."

"Tugger," Munkus sighed, "You never cease to amaze me." The Tabby stood and started towards the entrance, "I'll go tell father rhat you have it under control."

Outside Munkustrap was met by Jelly and Jenny. Both looked to be on edge. "Have you seen him?"

"He's safe."

"Where is he?

Munkustrap kept walking and smiled, "Taking a nap in Tugger's home."

Something about Tugger's Home made Jelly nervous. She looked to Jenny who had the same worried expression on her face. "TUGGER'S HOME?" Both exclaimed.

End Chapter 1


	2. New Friends

A Magical Romance

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

New Friends

(^^;; I'm so glad everyone likes it. *giggles* And *slinks out hiding behind Jake* …I'm updating now!!! XD XD XD Finally!!! O.o I got a lot written I just have to get off my lazy butt and type. ^_^ *puts black cat ears on and the required CATS Video Soundtrack in the CD Player* WHEE!! Lets get typing!! A note: the XD is a face. Look to the side and the X are the eyes and the D is the mouth. ^_~.)

Disclaimer:….x.x I own nobody…really I don't….*hangs on to Misto's arm* I want to own him but I don't…*sniffles*…my MISTO!! XD XD 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tugger, how is Quaxo doing?" Old D asked.

The Maine Coone lazedly looked over to his father. "Good, I guess.."

"Are you sure you are ok with this arrangement? I know you lead a busy life and don't want you to be held back."

Tugger sat up, "No! No! It used to be a problem but now I'm used to it. I feel the need to protect him."

"Tucker! Tucker!" A small voice broke through the conservation. Before Tugger could react a small black and white kitten pounced on top of him. 

"Quaxo, what I have I told you about interrupting when two cats are talking?"

The kitten's face darkened, he knew he was being scolded. "Sorry, Tucker. You told me not to disturb and wait."

Old D was amazed, his youngest son was actually teaching good rules of life? He was impressd. Even Quaxo's speech had improved greatly. 

"Good mo..mo..mohing." Quaxo greeted the hairy cat as politely as he could laying his head in Tugger's lap. 

"Morn-ing." Tugger corrected gently. 

"Morning." Quaxo repeated correctly.

"Good Morning, Quaxo. What have you been doing today?" 

"Getting pushed over by the other kittens.." Mumbled Quaxo quietly. "I'm to small to play with the others."

"They push you?" the Old cat asked, "Do you pounce on them afterwards?"

"No, I don't want to hurt them."

Tugger had the same thoughts as his father. Quaxo was to small to hurt any of the other cats. He was barely big enough to knock Tugger over. Most of the time Tugger would fall so it'd make the kit happy. 

"Tug!!" It was Plato a young Tom. 

"Yes, Plato?" Tugger knew that the young Tom looked up to him and he embraced it completely. Though it really made him wonder why he was chosen as role model. 

"Is your kit ok? I watched him get a trampled a few times. I saw his tears and followed him."

Quaxo's small white face peaked up from Tugger's lap seeing that weird Tom that had been staring at him all morning. Tugger's paws scratched Quaxo's ears making the black kitten purr and forget about the Plato for the moment. 

"Thank you for your concern, Plato. I think he's fine now."

"Alright then."

"He's karey." The black kitten whispered after Plato had left. "Really karey."

"Oh, now don't be silly. He is not." Tugger chuckled, "You just have to get used to him."

Old D had this feeling that he'd felt something. A spark perhaps, between the two cats, Quaxo and Tugger. He'd have to keep watching these two. 

*~*

"Hey Quaxo did you go back crying to your Tucker?" A black and white kitten asked.

"Shut up, Alonzo." A female kitten exclaimed, "You'll make him cry!!!"

"So what, Ettccy? He cries all the time."

"No he doesn't!!" Another female exclaimed. She pranced about and then pounced on Alonzo, "You're just jealous!!"

No one noticed and Quaxo walked off on his own. Ecetera sighed and then shook off a weird feeling turning back to her friends. 

"Why am I jealous?" 

"That he has a family and you don't."

*~*

"Alonzo's right. I'm just a wimp."

"No yor not!!" A female voice exclaimed with a weird accent. She jumped out with another cat who looked just like her. 

Quaxo sat up and tried to run away. The male Calico stepped on his tail stopping Quaxo from moving. "LET ME GO!"

"I'm not gonna 'urt ya, kid. Calm down. Name's Mungojerrie. That's mah sista' Rumpleteaza."

Quaxo looked to both cats curiously. "My name is Quaxo."

"Now kid, about you being a wimp." The female smiled, "Yor not. Ya just very small."

"Why does that matter? I'm small and a wimp."

"Well, it mioght 'elp if ya stop layin' in tha way." 

"I'm not in their way!!" Quaxo exclaimed sitting up. "I lay out of their way!! They find me!!" 

"So play wit them." Rumple exclaimed, "Yor a cute one, no need ta hide." 

Quaxo blushed at the compliment looking to the ground. Suddenly he felt a paw rubbing his ears. It was Rumple. She knelt down in front of him smiling, "I'm serious, Quaxo. Go out an' 'ave fun!"

"No, I don't want to!!"

"Dere is somethin' else wrong isn't there?" Mungo asked sitting down. "It's that kit, Alonzo, isn't it?"

"Does 'e 'urt ya?" Rumple asked. 

"When he talks he does." The black kitten replied, 'He's never nice."

"I see." Rumple's gaze told Mungo she had an idea. Changing the subject the small Queen ticked the soft black fur around Quaxo's waist. The kitten let out a high giggle standing on his paws he pounced her. 

Rumple fell back and giggled, "AH!! Mungo 'elp me!!"

Mungo reached into the pile and caught the black kitten tickling him around his ears. "'es a tickelish one, eh Mungo?" 

"I say 'e is."

Quaxo still giggled as he was sat back down. Once free he pounced Mungo. "You guys are fun!!"

"Put the kit down." 

All three cats jumped a mile. Mungo and Rumple turned around to see Munkustrap. "Oh hi Munk."

"I repeat, put Quaxo down!"

"Oo..of course Munk." Rumple replied. 

Mungojerrie sat Quaxo down and back away. 

"Stay away from him you understand?" 

Quaxo was confused why did he need to stay away from the two cats. They were nice to him and played with him. Munk's gaze told him that Munkustrap was serious. He watched as the two ran off. The tabby knelt down and picked the kitten up carrying him back to the play area. "Quaxo, you will never mingle with him."

"What?! Why?!"

"Don't ask, just obey me."

Munk's tone shut the black kitten's mouth. Munk didn't sound to happy. 

"Sorry…" Quaxo whispered. Deep down though he missed his two new friends.

*~*~*

"Go to sleep, kit. I'll read more tomorrow, promise." Tugger covered Quaxo up then curled beside him. 

Dinner had been boring. After dinner Tugger said he needed a bath so he was groomed in front of everyone, which, had been quite embarrassing. But he still liked to be clean and having some one do it for you is nice. 

Then as a promise if he had been good, Tugger read to him one of Jenny's human books to him. It was about a girl who lost a shoe and a boy found it. Afterwards they fell in love. 

Quaxo sighed, so now he was stuck inside. He wasn't tired not even a little bit. So he decided to go out on his own. 

*~*

After pulling away from Tugger he walked out into the dark scary junk yard. He wondered a ways. Then noticed that he didn't recognize any of this junk. 

Quaxo broke out into a sprint and ran faster and faster. Suddenly he ran smack into a red hairy cat. "S..Sorry."

'Look, kit, shouldn't you be in bed?" The red cat was scary looking. Quaxo backed away scared. "What's wrong? Am I that scary?"

Quaxo nodded not trusting his voice to work. The other cat howled with laughter. "Get away kit, I don't have time for you."

What a rude cat Quaxo decided. He backed into a pile of trash having no other place to go. "I said, get away!! You annoying fur ball!!" Something hit the kitten across the face. It hurt. That cat had hit him. "GO! Don't make me hit you again!!"

"Leave 'em alone."

That voice, it was Rumpleteazer. She scooped him up and glared at the other cat. "Stay away from him MaCavity. He's done nothing to you. 'sides what if I told Munk that you were in our territory?"

MaCavity sneered then walked away.

"Ya ok, Quaxo?"

The black kitten nodded. He looked to the Queen not sure of what to do. Munk had told him not to meet up with them again. Normally he wasn't one to disobey orders but he had no place to go. "Tucker.." He whispered tears forming in his eyes. 

"Tucker?" The Queen thought for a second then understood, "Tugger?"

Quaxo nodded again. "Tucker."

"Alright! Alright! I'll take ya back. But I can't go with you all the way. Yor not even supposed to be with me!!" Quaxo understood he hoped that maybe he could drag her into the junk yard. 

"Rumble?"

"Rumple." She corrected, "Yeh, Kid?"

"Why doesn't Munk like you?" 

"Cos Kid I steal stuff. I'm a burglar. Me an' Mungo steal stuff."

"Stealing is not nice."

"I know, but we don't 'ave any thing."

"Why don't you ask Munkustrap for help?" He'd seen many cats ask for help from Munkustrap. 

"I guess we could. Let's worry about that later. We're coming up on the junkyard."

To their surprise the junkyard was busy. Queens were calling Quaxo's name repeatedly. Even Tugger looked scared. Munk looked like he was trying to calm him down. 

"Go on Quaxo." Rumple put the kit down and watched him run off.

*~*

"He was just beside me, Munk. I know he wouldn't run off, Quaxo is not like that."

"TUCKER!!" 

Both Tom's looked up and saw what the whole tribe was looking for. Tugger got up and whether or not other cats laughed he ran to the kitten hugging him tightly. 

"Thank the Everlasting Cat!! I was so worried."

"Munk?" Quaxo asked as Tugger hugged him close. "If two cats needed help would you help them?"

"Of course."

"Kay, Tucker, put me down please."

Tugger reluctantly put his charge down wondering what Quaxo was up to. He watched as the black kitten went to the entrance of the 'yard. Suddenly he saw Rumpleteazer.

"Rumple and Mungo need help. They don't have any thing."

Munkustrap seemed to be thinking. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, where were you?"

"'e met up with McCavity and I saved him." 

"She did, Tucker!! Macavity is a red hairy cat and he's karey1!" Tugger picked up Quaxo again and smiled warmly at the Queen, "Thank you, you saved his life. Munk can help you and Mungo to repay for your good deed."

Munk sighed and looked like he was going to fuss but decided not to. After all Rumple did save Quaxo's life. If not for her they might have never seen the black kitten ever again. "Fine, Tommorrow come over and we'll talk with father."

"Thank ya Munkustrap. I neeed ta go now. Kid, take care of yourself and stick with your Tucker." 

*~*

"Quaxo, you ever scare me like that again and I don't know what I'll do."

Quaxo's eyes watered as he was lectured. He hadn't meant to cause problems. He was just bored. The kitten watched as Tugger paced back and forth in their home. 

"You must never leave my side ever again. That cat McCavity is a bad one, got it? He and Munk don't get along anymore and since you're part of Munk's family you will be a target."

Black eyes looked up at brown ones confused. Tucker was never this concerned with his safety like this. "Tucker, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean, kid?" Tugger asked stopping in his tracks. He knelt down so he would be at the kitten's eye level. 

Quaxo cautiously got up and went over to him. "You are never like this." 

Tugger gathered his kitten in his arms holding him tightly, "It's called worry, Quaxo. It's what parents do when their kittens run off without telling. You scared me as well." All of this was true, if they hadn't found Quaxo there was no telling what Tugger would have done. Without Quaxo life was just incomplete. The kitten had given the Tom a life. Something he'd always wanted. A reason to live, to breath, to enjoy life. 

"I'm sorry, Tucker. I won't do it again." Quaxo hugged his best friend burying his head into Tugger's shoulder, "I won't ever leave you again."

Tugger nodded. Only he didn't know exactly what that statement would mean.

End Chapter 2

(…whew…^^; A LONG chapter. Wooowhee!! Hee hee…8 pages!! Better like it folks. ^_~ The next chapter gets into why Alonzo is so mean. Mungo and Rumple get help. And more!! ^_^)


	3. A Little Story About The Past

Magical Romance 

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 3

(^_^ Whee here is chappy 3!! Hee hee that rhymed…LOL Quaxo is an older kitten now. ^^; I know he grew up a little quickly but I have A LOT to get in with him being an Older Kitten. His speech has also improved greatly, ^_^ But that doesn't mean he understands exactly what he's saying. *giggles* You know what I mean.)

"Hey, Quaxo," Tugger yelled, "Come here."

Moments later a small dark and light grey kitten appeared with a dirty white face. "Yes, Tucker?"

"You're dirty again." The Tom sighed. He had just given Quaxo a bath yesterday. Kittens needed to learn how to jump over puddles not into.

Quaxo smiled, that meant a bath!! First he looked around and saw that no one was here then he pounced on Tugger getting ready. Quaxo closed his eyes and purred contently when a rough tongue ran through his fur. 

Suddenly a boyish giggle was heard. "Aw, look, Quaxo is getting a bath!!" Quaxo rolled his eyes and ignored the kitten. But he continued. "Bath's are for Queens you know?"

Quaxo's fur was black again and he turned on his back to let Tugger get his front. He heard a low growl escape Tugger's mouth and knew that he was not happy with the kitten's comments. "Go away, Alonzo. Unlike some of us I like to be clean."

Alonzo glared caught of guard. "If you're clean you can't have fun. They make you sit still so you won't get dirty any more."

"How would you know?" Quaxo shot back, "You said you never had a mother or father?"

Alonzo blushed, obviously Quaxo had hit a nerve and the kitten ran off. The black kitten didn't notice and instead pawed Tugger, "TUCKER!!" He squeaked, "That tickles!!"

Tugger snorted then coughed up a hairball. "Someone is ticklish there, eh?" Playfully Tugger tickled the kitten's stomach again receiving another round of giggles.

"Tucker?"

"Yes, Quaxo?"

Quaxo sat up and curled close not leaving Tugger's lap. His head lied on Tugger's front paws pouting, "Why is Alonzo so mean?"

Tugger sighed and rested his head on Quaxo's fur. "He's jealous kit. You have two things that he doesn't."

"What are they?"

Tugger smiled and turned Quaxo to where he look into the kitten's black eyes, "Well, for one, you are loved."

The kitten smiled when Tugger scratched him between his ears. "What's number two?"

"You have a family. Alonzo lost his parents when he was young."

"Like me, right?"

"Right, but see me and Munk picked you up. No one picked Alonzo up."

Quaxo's eyes widened, how could someone not have two parents? No one to cuddle with or hold you? "…we have to find Alonzo some parents."

"Quaxo, we just can't find Alonzo some parents. Alonzo has to. That is his job. You just stay away from him you understand? I don't want you to get in a fight, kay?" Tugger knew that Quaxo wouldn't try to start a fight but Alonzo might. If Alonzo did then Quaxo could get seriously hurt. 

*~*

McCavity sneered and watched, "So, that show off has taken in the kit, has he?" He started to laugh and then turned to his henchmen, "Tonight we take the kit."

"Sir, why? It won't do us any good except get Munkustrap mad at us."

"No, actually Lakus, it will do us wonders. With that kitten in our paws Munk or Tugger or anyone in that stinking tribe won't touch us." McCavity grinned evilly.

"Ok boss, what ever you say."

*~*

"Tucker, can you stay right here? I'll be right back!!" Quaxo exclaimed pouncing off Tugger.

"Alright. Just try not to get to dirty alright?"

"I won't!!" Quaxo exclaimed skipping off. 

*~*

"Moooooooooooooooommmmm" A black and white kitten shouted as his mother knocked him out of the way. 

"Alonzo run!! Get out of here!!"

"Mom?"

"NOW!!" A black queen shouted. 

Scared the kitten ran and didn't look back. He ran into his dad. "Dad, mom is fighting a stray!!"

The white Tom growled and pushed Alonzo away, "Go, kit, go. Run!! Remember that I told you when ever you needed help that Skimbleshanks would be there?"

Alonzo nodded. "Yes, papa."

"Go find him!! Do not leave him. If we don't come get you remember that we will be together again and that we love you dearly."

Alonzo gulped wondering why his dad was talking like this. His dad didn't let him ask and ran off. He ran and ran then he came up on a train station. Blue eyes looked back and forth then he saw a marmalade Tom. "SKIMBLE!"

The Marmalade cat turned and saw Alonzo. "'lonzo, lad. How are you?"

"Mom!! Dad!! The…they…they're fighting…told..told me to come..to..to you."

"Shh, ok, follow me." Skimble led Alonzo into his home. "Me master won' be back tonight. You are lucky I decided not to leave on the wee trip and instead stay here."

Alonzo nodded tears ran down his cheeks as he curled into the blankets. Suddenly a paw carrassed his face, "They'll be back, lad, I promise." The Scottish lit comforted the kitten and Alonzo fell asleep.

*~*

"ALONZO!!" A small voice shouted. 

He opened his eyes and saw Quaxo staring down at him. "What do you want?" 

The kitten's smile made him frown even more. "Do you want to be groomed?" Quaxo asked and with great energy he pounced around in circles.

"EW!! Not by you!!" Alonzo stopped trying to follow the black kitten instead he closed his eyes. 

"No!! Not by me!! By Tucker. COME ON!! It's fun and it tickles!!"

"Look, I'm to old to be groomed by another cat, so leave me alone."

"Nuh-uh!! You are only two months older than me!!" Quaxo exclaimed a little to happy. "I'm trying to give you a family."

'I don't want a family or to be your friend so LEAVE!!"

Quaxo stopped bouncing surprised from the outburst. "Sorry, Alonzo.."

Alonzo snorted then laid back down, "No you aren't. You don't even know what you did. Families don't last forever Quaxo. Soon your Tucker is going to push you out and make you live on your own."

Quaxo's eyes widened with fear. Tugger would NEVER do that to him, would he? "Fine, I was just trying to help, you didn't have to be so mean." He mumbled and pawed off. 

*~*

What Alonzo said worried Quaxo. Tugger wouldn't push him away. Besides it was Tugger who said to never leave his side again. So he wouldn't. He would stay beside Tugger forever and ever. 

But still. 

Quaxo sighed and laid on his front paws in a corner of the junkyard thinking about what that other kitten said. Then he heard two Queens talking.

"You know that Tugger needs to let that kit go."

"I know Nelly, you'd think Quaxo was still a young kit."

The other Queen nodded, "Tugger has changed though, a lot."

"Well, that kitten won't be with him forever you know. Tugger has to push him away some time."

That statement pulled at Quaxo's heart. Push him away from Tugger? Now he was scared. He got up and ran towards his Tucker. Quaxo wanted answers. 

Tugger was sleeping more or less comfortably on a box top and was rudely awaken by Quaxo pouncing on him. "Quaxo what is wrong?" His kitten was crying. "Did Alonzo hurt you again?"

"Are you going to leave me?"

"Leave you? No, of course not. Quaxo, what is wrong?"

"I don't ever want to leave you." Tugger whispered holding Quaxo tight. "Who told you I would?"

"Alonzo did." He sniffled, "I love you Tugger, I don't ever want to leave you."

"Shh…What were you doing with Alonzo anyway?"

Quaxo's eyes leaked even more tears as he cuddled with Tugger, "I was trying to help him. I told him that you'd groom him. He got mad at me then told me that families don't forever."

"Whatever he told you is not true. I love you, Munk loves you and we aren't going to ever leave you." Tugger held Quaxo close. He was going to have to talk with Alonzo. 

*~*

"That wasn't very nice, lad. He was only trying to help." A Scottish voice exclaimed. An orange cat accompied the strange lit and revealed Skimbleshanks.

"Oh, hi Skimble."

"You didn't have to be so mean to Quaxo." The Marmalade cat scolded making Alonzo sit up and listen.

"He's annoying."

"No," Green eyes narrowed, "You are. He's done nothing to you lad. You've been mean to him since he met you."

"So?"

"I know you're hurt and jealous, Alonzo. I'm sorry about your parents but you don't have to take it out on Quaxo. He was just trying to help."

"So." Alonzo whispered tears forming in his eyes.

"Lad, cry if you need to."

"I'm to big to cry," Alonzo replied sitting up and scrubbing his eyes.

"No you're not. A wee cry would do you good."

Alonzo couldn't hold it any longer and cried. Skimble held the kitten close offering comfort. "You're parents would not want you to act like this. They would not be happy."

"I miss my mom and dad."

"I know, I know. The important thing to do is move on."

"It's hard. Everyone but me has a family and I want one."

"You have one if you'll take it." Skimble whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'm your family but you won't let me love you. You've always pushed me away."

Alonzo pulled away and looked at Skimbleshanks. "Did I? I'm sorry…"

"Just don't push me away anymore. I want to give you a family but only if you will let me."

After a few minutes Alonzo pulled away, "I guess I need to go apologize to Quaxo huh?"

"Yeh, that would the nice thing to do." Skimble stood with Alonzo, "I'll go with you."

Alonzo smiled something he hadn't done since before his parents died and nodded, "Ok."

*~*

"Quaxo.." Alonzo called walking towards Tugger. He saw the black kitten was asleep against the older Tom. "Oh, hi Tugger."

Tugger glared at the kitten, "What do you want?"

"Tugger, calm down. Give Alonzo a chance. He has something to tell Quaxo. It's important." Skimble gave Tugger a pleading look.

Tugger gently shook his charge, "Quaxo, wake up, someone is here to talk to you."

"Tucker?" Quaxo asked sleepily opening his eyes sleepily, "What? Who is it?"

"Alonzo and Skimbleshanks." 

Groggily Quaxo sat up and turned around, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to wake you up from your nap but I wanted to say that what I've been doing isn't right. I'm sorry for being so mean." Alonzo looked to the ground, "Will you forgive me?"

Quaxo smiled, "Sure!!" 

"Really?" Alonzo hadn't expected it to be that quick.

"Yes, I'm happy that you don't hate me." The black kitten climbed off of Tugger and went over to Alonzo, "Wanna play?"

"Sure!! Better ask first." Alonzo turned to Skimble who was smiling proudly at him, "May I?"

"Yes you may."

Quaxo did the same and looked to Tugger, "Can I?"

"Yes, Quaxo, go ahead." 

Both kittens ran off and Tugger and Skimble went to go find some adults to talk to. 

*~*

"We will help you if you both will stop your criminal ways." Munkustrap replied staring at the two young cats.

Rumpleteazer nodded at her brother who nodded back, "We will stop if we can get help. We only started so we could live."

"Alright. Then give us your sacks and those bracelets."

Both cats handed their sacks over then took off their bracelets that McCavity had given them to show they were apart of his gang.

"What's going on?" Quaxo whispered to Alonzo from their hiding spot.

"They're becoming Jellicles."

"Really?"

"Yup." Alonzo smiled he liked how innocent Quaxo still was. It was his job to help him grow up more. 

"Welcome to the Tribe." Old D responded shaking their hands. 

"Thank ya Munk."

"No, thank Quaxo. Without him you would have not gotten this."

"Don't worry we will. Thanks again Munk!!" The small Queen exclaimed hugging him.

Munkustrap blushed but hugged her back. "Now go and don't cause problems!!"

End Chapter 3

(geez, another Looooong chapter…o.o;;; Help me. You guys better be enjoying this you understand? I typed 16 pages today!!! ^_^)


	4. A Little Spark

A Magical Romance

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 4

(^_^ Sorry about the lack of updates!! See the first version of this story was hand written o_o and it's like all chaos and junk. So sorry!! I'm trying to spread this out so non-slash readers can enjoy it!! But do not worry Fellow Slashers *holds up a paw in triumph* It shall be slash, I swear it!! The love of Tugger and Misto shall not die!! *giggles insanely and falls over* Yup to much sugar today, already!! 

^^;; OOOOO GUESS WHAT?!?!? My grandmother bought me another copy of the CATS tape (my DVD wore out and wouldn't play anymore ^_^) *bounces*. I'M SOO HAPPY!! Now I have the making of CATS as well. 

Ohh a question: For you slashers out there (which means if you don't like slash don't bother reading this) how would you all like to read RPS with the Video CAST?  ^^ The reason I'm asking is that a friend of mine and I have been writing stories with Micheal Gruber/Jacob Brent/John Partridge and Jacob Brent/John Partridge. We were afraid at first that we'd get yelled at but since we have so many slashers on ff.net I figured I'd ask. Cos if you guys want to read them then tell me and I'll get a site up!! ^^ We're writing a BIG one with MG/JB/JP. It's a mix of POTO but it's not a parody it's very serious like!! *is very proud of herself*  

Ooook I think I covered it all!! ^_^)

Disclaimer: o_o…I_OWN_NOTHING_! ^^;; *on a lighter note* YES!! I DO!!! ^_^ I OWN JACOB BRENT!! WHAHAHAHAA!! J/K J/K *purrs contently with her CD* I own a home made Jacob Brent CD ^_~ That's what I meant to say *crosses her fingers behind her back*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quaxo and Alonzo silently pawed out and waited for the new members of the tribe. When Rumple walked out Quaxo pounced her happily, "RUMPLE!!"

Rumpleteazer giggled and fell over, "'Allo little one!! 'ow are ya?!?!"

"Fine!! How are you?!?!"

Shyly Alonzo hid. He didn't trust these two all the way yet. Quaxo looked around, he didn't see Alonzo anywhere. "'lonzo? Where'd ya go?"

"'Lonzo? That kit who kept trying ta fioght wit ya?" Mungojerrie asked his eyes glowed with anger as he looked around, "Where 's 'e?"

"Calm down!!" Quaxo exclaimed pouncing Mungo, "He's my friend now. We made up!!"

"Are ya shore? I don' want 'im hurtin' ya. Tugger would 'ave my 'ead if somethin' 'appened to ya." The Tom replied scratching the black kitten between his ears. Quaxo purred happily making Rumple giggle.

"I think we 'ave 'is weakness, Mungo!! Look at 'em!!"

Quaxo blushed at the attention then he spotted Alonzo. "THERE YOU ARE!" He stood on four paws and pranced over. "C'mon!! They won't hurt you!! I promise!!"

Alonzo looked wide eyed from the 'burglars' to Quaxo. "Are you sure? I heard they worked with MacCavity."

Quaxo nodded happily, "Of course, I'm sure!! I bet McCavity is no where near here!!" He pounced around Mungojerrie's leg then laid down in the dirt beside Alonzo.

Suddenly a scratchy voice was heard, "Oh? Is that right kit? Am I no where near here."

Two pair of black eyes widened and Quaxo hid behind Alonzo. Mungo and Rumple hissed moving in front of the kits. "Where are ya McCavity?"

"Right here, my two loyal servants!" McCavity appeared standing casually beside a trash can. 

"Rumple, go get Munkus, NOW!" 

Rumple shook her head, "You can' defend yourself an' tha kits."

"Don't fuss wit me!! GO!!" Mungo shouted. 

Reluctantly the Calico Queen ran off. "Don't want your sister hurt I see." McCavity smiled evily and walked a little bit closer, "Hello, Kits. I'm McCavity, the Hidden Paw."

Alonzo and Quaxo just stared neither of them had anything to say. This cat was hairy and scary. He was very tall and had long claws. 

"I didn't think you raised kittens, Mungo. I'm impressed, raising me new servants, I see. Impressive, very impressive." The one with the black patch over his eye looked strong. He could definitely use him on the team. But the younger kit, the one with the white face, didn't look to be worth anything. Probably the weakest kitten I've ever seen, he thought to himself.

Mungo glared and spat at the tall cat, "Forget it, we're not your servants anymore. Those bracelets you gave us, well look they are gone. We aren't yours anymore."

McCavity shook off the comment seemingly not caring, "So, how old are your kits? Old enough to fight?"

"GO AWAY!" Mungo shouted snarling, "If you don't Munkustrap will come and you will have wished you'd gone."

"My pathetic brother? How sad. He can't beat me." Was the harsh reply, "He never could match up to me."

Then two other voices were heard. McCavity made a quick decision and reached for one of the kittens. In the process he threw Mungojerrie off balance. The Calico fell into some trash cans dazed. Alonzo dodged the paw but Quaxo didn't. "Nice catch if I do say so myself." 

Quaxo squirmed and pawed at the older cat, "LET_ME_GO!" 

"QUAXO!!" Alonzo shouted. "PUT HIM DOWN!! He can't help you!!"

"McCavity, put Quaxo down. It's me you want." Munkustrap appeared with Rumpleteazer. Behind the Queen, Skimbleshanks and Tugger also showed up. It was obvious that the Hidden Paw was out numbered. 

"Move, and I'll give the kit a one way ticket to the Heavy Side Lair." The red Tom threatened, a long sharp claw appearing near the black kitten's neck. "I mean it Munk. I know how you and that show off love him. I know this Quaxo means a lot to you."

Tugger growled and would have jumped the other Tom but Skimble and Munk stopped him. "Have you two lost it? He's going to kill Quaxo."

"Shush. What do you want McCavity?" Munkustrap asked restraining his younger brother. It was hard for himself as well to watch Quaxo squirm helplessly but if they moved then they could lose Quaxo. 

"You know what I want, Munkustrap."

The tabby's eyes glowed, "You'll never get what you want and you know it."

McCavity's grip on Quaxo tightened making it hard for the kitten to breathe, "This fur ball is going to Heavy Side Lair in about five seconds flat if you don't obey, Munkustrap. I want Demeter and I'm going to get her."

"Stop!! 'e's jus' ah kit. 'e can barely stand on all four paws!!" Rumple begged, "Please, McCavity!! I know ya aren' tha cruel."

Quaxo was scared. Heavy Side Lair was where the dead cats went. He didn't want to die. Tugger told him to never leave his side. Suddenly a new kind of feeling over came the kitten. It wasn't painful but it wasn't exactly comforting either. In fact it kind of tickled. The feeling traveled up to his paws and they started to glow blue and purple. To every ones surprise lightening shot out of them burning the cats fur instantly. 

In shock McCavity dropped Quaxo and ran off with his fur on fire. Dazedly Quaxo sat up. His vision was blurry and he couldn't make out anything. The only thing he knew was that his paws hurt and he wanted Tucker. 

"What just happened?" Skimble asked walking over to Alonzo. The kitten leaped into his arms crying. "It's ok laddie*. He's gone. Munk is Quaxo ok?"

Tugger ran over and knelt down infront of the tiny kitten, "Hey, kit. You ok?"

Quaxo looked up in the direction of the voice. It sounded like Tucker. "Tucker, I can't see, everything is blurry!!"

Tugger reached forward and gathered his kitten into his arms, "I'm right here. Close your eyes for a minute." Quaxo obeyed and snuggled close. Tugger looked over at Munkustrap, his brother's gaze told him that Munkustrap had no idea what just happened either.

"Tucker, my paws hurt!!" Quaxo cried out, "Make it stop, please?"

Tugger gently sat down on the ground then turned Quaxo around so he could get a good look at the kit's paws. The fur was still hot and the pads looked burnt. "Munk, I need some ice or something."

Rumple obeyed and ran down the street into the main city. She dodged humans and even some Pollicles but finally made it to the store. She purred at the door and a human opened it, "Ah, Lana, you're back!! Want some more ice? It's good stuff, eh? Hehe, here, dear. No go, if the owner saw me giving you ice he'd have a cow."

"Thank the Everlasting Cat that Ruperd was there." Rumple thought. She used to hate that place with a passion. But not because of Ruperd but because of the owner. The owner was allergic to cats so he'd always sweep them away with that confounded broom.

*~*

"Tugger, 'ere." The Queen handed Tugger some ice. 

"Ah, that nice human Ruperd, eh Lana?"

Rumple made a face. "Shut up. I got it didn't I?"

Tugger held Quaxo's paws closed. He was prepared to hold the kitten if he tried to squirm. "This is going to hurt at first so no yelling or screaming!!" 

Scared Quaxo nodded, "Ok. Tucker why did I shoot..OW!! STOP!! PLEASE!!" Tears came streaming down the young kittens cheeks. The ice HURT! "Take it off!! PLEASE!!"

"Shh.." Tugger whispered nuzzling the kitten's ears. "Calm down, kit. It will feel better, I promise."

Whimpering Quaxo looked around. Munkustrap was kneeling infront of him smiling, "You're doing great, Quaxo."

"Why did I shoot lightening?" Quaxo asked again hoping to get an answer. 

"I don't know, Quaxo. I'm going to ask father. Do you feel ok?"

"I feel tired, but nothing else." Quaxo replied leaning back against Tugger who still had his paws in his, holding them tight so the black kitten wouldn't squirm. "Tucker, is it almost done?"

"I think so." Tugger let go and Quaxo opened his paws. After looking at them he decided that they would need to wrap them up until they healed, "We need to wrap them up."

"I'll go ahead and tell Jenny and Jelly!!" Munk ran off quickly.

"Thank you for trying to save them, Mungojerrie." Tugger said standing still holding Quaxo close. "It means a lot me!!"

"No problem!!" Mungo winked playfully at both kittens making them giggle.

"C'mon Quaxo, lets go to get your paws wrapped up and then you can take a nap." Tugger walked off with Quaxo leaning against him in his arms.

End Chapter 4

(Laddie- I know it's not spelled like that but our compie is so stupid that it turns it into lady if I use the –dy ending. Sorry. I do know to spell it. *giggles* Scottish Accents are my specialty.)


	5. An Explanation Of Some Sort

A Magical Romance

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 5

(Ooook….*hides* I'm updating now, kay? Geez…o_o Hehehe, glad everyone likes it though. I wanna get to the slashy parts but I don't want to lose any non-slashers just yet. So tell me, do you want it Slashy (thinking about it, second guessing, stuff like that…) yet? *kitten Misto eyes* You know you can't resist these eyes. No one can!! XD Prolly not even McCavity *lmao* I also need a response on that RPS…*pokes everyone*)

Disclaimer:…*bangs her head on the wall* How many times do I have to tell you..I DON'T OWN ANYONE…I wish I did…*giggles and snorts* but I don't.

*~*~*~*~*

"So you are saying that Quaxo shot lightening out of his paws?" 

Munkustrap nodded and began to pace, again. "It happened so fast that no one had anytime to react, not even McCavity knew what to think. I don't think I've ever seen him run off so fast."

"I see." Old D replied quietly, "Could Quaxo be the one that the Everlasting Cat was talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Munk looked up confused.

"I had a vision last week and I was told that there would be one cat that his third name was to be known. The cat in my dream could shoot lightening and he was black as well."

"That does sound like Quaxo." The tabby exclaimed, "Do you remember what his third name was supposed to be?"

"Yes, it was Mistoffelees."

*~*

"Tugger, dear, I do want to believe you but this sounds out right absurd. A kitten can't just shoot lightening out his paws." Jenny exclaimed as she wrapped Quaxo's paws up with cloth. "Hold still, honey."

"Let me down!!" Quaxo cried squirming even more. He stopped immediately when Tugger gave him 'the look'. "Please?" He squeaked out as politely as possible. 

"No, not until I'm done." Was the reply.

The black kitten groaned and flopped back against her, he was defeated. "Not fair. I want to go play!"

"No, not until these paws heal. You are to stay in bed until I say so."

Tugger looked the other way trying not to chuckle at Quaxo's horrified look. Everyone in the tribe knew that Jenny was as nice as she was protective. 

"But, Jenny," Quaxo whined, "That will take forever. You'll **_never _**let me out!!"

"Yes, I will," Then she turned to Tugger, "You, will take him back and put him to bed. I do not want to see him for a week, understand?"

A week? Even Tugger had to admit that was unfair, especially to a kitten of Quaxo's age. "Jenny, are you sure he needs a week?" There was no way He or Munkustrap were going to survive a week of keeping an energetic kitten occupied. 

"Do not second guess me, now scoot." 

Tugger gathered Quaxo back up both had horrified looks plastered on their faces.  He walked off silently vowing to get Jenny for this. 

*~*

"Tucker, I'm bored." Quaxo mumbled pawing the older Tom's arm. "Can't I go play?"

"Do you want me to get fried by Jenny?" Tugger asked. Making a face he impersonated the older Queen, "You will take him back and put him to bed. I do not want to see him for a week, understand?"

Quaxo giggled falling over in the blankets. His paws still hurt but he could walk on them now with only a minimal amount of pain. The part the kitten hated the most was when Jenny had to come in and replace the clothes. She always soaked them in this liquid that made the pads hurt all over again. He had decided that if that old Queen would leave them be they would heal on their own.

"Tugger, I need to talk to you outside for a moment." Munkustrap appeared in the opening of their home. He looked more serious than usual. 

"I can't leave him here.." Tugger started but then he saw Skimbleshanks, "Oh, alright."

Quaxo watched Tugger leave confused. Why was Tugger leaving? He hadn't been bad had he? Maybe father was mad that he had lights shooting out. If that was the case then how come Tugger was getting in trouble? It wasn't Tugger's fault. 

"Laddie, what you up to? You seem in a trance."

"Mm fine." Quaxo replied lying down on his paws, "Just thinking." Black eyes stared up at the Marmalade cat, "Tucker's not in trouble is he?"

"No, I don't think so. For once," Skimble added winking. 

Quaxo snickered softly, then his eyes drifted back to the opening. He really was curious on what was going on. As if the Rail Way Cat could read his mind, Skimble sat down and offered to tell a story. Quaxo thankfully accepted the offer and soon both were lost in the story of Sleeping Beauty.

*~*

"What is it Munk?" 

The tabby took a deep breath, he didn't know how to begin. "I asked father about Quaxo."

"And?" Tugger urged. He didn't like that he left the kit alone, alright Quaxo wasn't 'alone', Skimble was there, but Tugger himself wasn't there and that worried the show off. 

"Father said Quaxo will be able to perform magic and his third name will be known."

"Magical?" Tugger raised an eyebrow, "Please, Munk, tell me what he really said."

"No, I am telling the truth. Quaxo will be magical."

"No, he will not. That kit is going to have a normal life. He will grow up normally just like any other kitten." 

"You can't fight this, Tugger. I'm having trouble believing it myself."

"But he's barely strong enough to play roughly with Alonzo or I. You know that. How is he going to perform magic if he's not strong enough?" 

"I don't know. I don't know anything, alright? Tug, I'm just as worried as you are. I know Quaxo is small for his age. Maybe this magic will help him in some way."

Tugger sighed defeated. "What is his third name?"

"It's Mistoffelees."

"…the kit is not going to be able to pronounce that, Munkus. He can barely pronounce his own name muchless my name." Tugger smirked, this was going to be 'fun'. And poor poor Munkus was going to help this time. Tugger had tried before to teach Quaxo to pronounce names correctly. So far he had failed for the most part. Though, Munk's name came out…sorta…more like Munkstrac or something of that nature. Tugger finally decided it would be Munk or Munkus. And the kitten had given him a name which was Tucker. That was close enough. Quaxo himself could partially say his own name, though it always came out 'Quacko' most of the time. 

But Mistoffelees? Part of Tugger couldn't wait to hear the kit butcher this one. **_Probably have to start one syllable at  a time. _**Tugger thought.

"We've got to try." Munk exclaimed, "The Everlasting wouldn't lie to us and you know it."

"Fine, fine." Tugger replied hurriedly, "Is that all?"

Munk smirked and chuckled, "Yes 'Tucker' that is all. Go on back to the kit." The tabby watched as his brother hurried back into the box. He'd never seen his brother so…so concerned about a kitten before. It was funny to watch Tugger play mother to the black kitten. He never would have pinned Tugger for raising a kitten on his own, mate or not. Oh well, Munk shrugged, everyone has surprises, even The Rum Tum Tugger.

*~*

"What did Munk want?" Quaxo asked after Skimble had left. He curled into Tugger's arms laying his head on the two huge front paws. 

Unseen and Unfelt by Quaxo, one of Tugger's paws reached around and tickled the one spot that made Quaxo squeak and shriek like a Queen. Quaxo did just that. "TUCKER!!" 

Tugger chuckled and leaned against the side of his home. "Munk said that you would be able to perform magic. He also said that your name would be Mistoffelees." He it comes. The butchering of the name. 

Quaxo wrinkled his nose, "Miscaffales?"

Strike 1. Tugger smirked, "No, Mistoffelees."

Quaxo tried once again, "Mistacalees?"

Strike 2. "No, it's Mistoffelees. Let's just stick with Misto right now, eh?"

"When do people call me Misto?" Quaxo asked. He was kind of excited knowing that he would be important for something other than a punching bag. 

"When you make sparks come out of your paws."

Quaxo nodded and yawned sleepily. In reply to the yawn Tugger stood and laid the kitten back into the blankets, "Nap Time."  This time Quaxo didn't complain and was fast asleep in no time.

After watching Quaxo sleep for a few minutes Tugger decided to go talk to Father and find out what's up. He had a feeling that Munkustrap didn't tell him everything. Not worrying about Quaxo waking up he left quietly. Quaxo normally took a 54 minute nap, no more, no less. It had been that way since Tugger had first adopted the kit.

TBC

(XD There we go!! Another installment of A Magical Romance. *wants to go watch CATS* Can someone get me out school?!?!?! I wanna go watch Jake!! *begs* PLEASE?!?!?!? Pretty Please With Jellicles On Top? Hehehe, j/k. Please review and tell me what you think about the RPS.)


	6. Author Note

A Magical Romance An Author Note By Robin Gurl  
  
o_O It's a dreaded Author note!! LOL. Sorry couldn't help myself, I just wanted to answer a few questions and stuff.  
  
First off: YES this WILL BE SLASH! O_O Stop telling me not to make Misto do this or that. No He and Tugger won't do THAT ^_~ but they will get slashy and veeeeeeerrrrrrrrry closey kissy kissy!! That is the point of the fanfic. Since I labeled it Slash (that means male/male love. Means two males in love and kissing each other) it's going to be slash sooner or later. I'm sorry. *shrugs* that is the way it's gonna be.  
  
Second Off:..o_o I have to attend something called School. All Jellicles hate it but we gotta go! ^^ So Updates are not going to be EVERY DAY!! O_o I just can't do it.  
  
That seems to be it!!  
  
Ooooo yeh. Visit my Jacob Brent/Mistoffelees Shrine: (I still need to fix the layout but everything is there!!)   
  
And one more thing before I leave: To Sylence, this is going to sound way off but I like your pen name. ^_^ Why don't you that for your Jellicle's name? I seriously do think that would be a good name!!  
  
Thanks For The Reviews Everyone!!  
  
Love Everyone Bunches!!  
  
Robin Gurl 


	7. Tugger's Real Name is Takio?

A Magical Romance By Robin Gurl Chapter 6  
  
(^_^ Here is chapter 6!! XD Not promising how long it will be since I'm at school, though. But I wanted to get this idea of my head before I lost it. Hee hee.kind turning slashy from here on out!! Sorray guys!! ^_^ Couldn't help it. But it's only slight. Obviously Quaxo's not old enough yet but poor Tuggy he's gonna be second thinking until the cows come home!! ^^;;)  
  
"Father."  
  
Old D sat up and looked around. Then he saw Tugger, his youngest birth son standing in front of him. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, what is this about Quaxo being Magical?"  
  
The old cat sat up straighter and coolily replied, "You are worried, I presume?"  
  
"Father you know I am! I'm just not to keen on Quaxo being able to make magic at his age." Tugger confided as he sat down. Tugger hadn't had an actual 'chat' with his father since he turned a Tom.  
  
"I have a feeling we'll all be glad that the Ever Lasting Cat told us early on. If it hadn't then Quaxo might have hurt himself or someone else. I've called for two cats: Corpicat and Tantimal. They have the abilities to help Quaxo with his powers."  
  
"Before they touch my Quaxo they must get by me. I will decide what they can do with Quaxo and what they can't."  
  
"Takio, you need to stop denying this. I understand you are worried but denying this isn't going to help."  
  
Tugger stood his eyes on fire, "Never call me Takio again. I don't care if you are my father or not. I got rid of that name a long time ago."  
  
Old D frowned, "If I was any younger you'd be punished for that remark, Takio. Since I am your father, your birth father you will listen to me."  
  
The Maine Coone started to walk off he didn't look back at his father. Takio was an evil name. It didn't belong to him anymore.  
  
"Tugger, your mother gave you that name."  
  
"I know that." Tugger replied, "Only to initiate me into McCavity's army of idiots. That name is Evil and I don't want anyone ever again to mention it."  
  
Old D sighed, "Go back to Quaxo." The Old Cat knew it was impossible to get Tugger to see it his way. "He is after all more important, am I right?"  
  
Tugger froze. "You're right. He is more important, he's the most important person, thing, object in my life."  
  
"Just don't get to attached to him, I don't want your heart to be broken."  
  
Tugger turned on his heel and started out again. His father's words repeated in his head, "Just don't get to attached to him, I don't want your heart to be broken."  
  
What did that mean? Why would his heart be broken over Quaxo? They were both Tom's. If Quaxo were a queen then immediately Tugger would start courting him as soon as he was old enough. But he wasn't. Quaxo was a Tom.  
  
A feeling over came him and he stumbled falling to his knees. Soon Quaxo would grow up and be off to find a mate and start a family. What would happen to him? What would happen to 'Tucker'?  
  
Brown eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Oh Everlasting Cat.." He murmured punching the ground, "I am in love with the kit. Father must have already known this would have happened." Standing he wobbled a bit. What should he do?  
  
Tugger looked up to the sky, "Tell me what to do. I need help."  
  
"Do not tell him yet, Takio. Let him find his feelings for you."  
  
"Is this right? I mean we're two Tom's."  
  
"You're heart will let you know that answer."  
  
Boy these guys were generic with the answers. Tugger smirked then looked in front of him. His house was a few feet away. "Honey, I'm home.." He snickered as he walked in. Quaxo was still asleep and was completely curled in the blankets trying to make up the lost heat from Tugger.  
  
"My kit, you are growing up to be a handsome Tom.." Tugger whispered softly running a paw over the soft black fur. "I'll be with you always, I promise."  
  
*~* Two Months Later (A/N Quaxo is an older kit now..^_^ Almost a Tom)  
  
"Tucker!!" Quaxo came bounding towards him, "Jelly said it might snow!!"  
  
"Really? How interesting. I haven't seen snow since I was your age." Tugger smiled and gently tugged on the white tip making Quaxo fall backwards onto his lap.  
  
The black kitten giggled and reached up tickling Tugger under the neck. A deep chuckle emitted from the older cat making the kit's smile grow even more. "Tucker.what's snow?"  
  
"It's ice that falls from the air."  
  
"Ooo. That means it's going to be cold, huh Tucker?"  
  
"Yes, it will be very cold. Let me see your paws."  
  
Obediently Quaxo held up his two front paws. They were still wrapped but mostly just to keep Jenny from yelling at them. "They are all better now!! Can't I take this cloth off? The cloth smells funny and it soaks up the water making my paws soggy!!"  
  
"Oh stop whining. If Jenny says it's ok then yes I will take it off."  
  
"But she'll never say no." The kit exclaimed pouting. "You know it to."  
  
The kit did have a point. But it was still safer if they waited. If there was one thing no cat wanted to have it was a mad Jenny. "I'm not backing down on this one."  
  
Quaxo sighed defeated. "Oh well."  
  
"Go back on play with the others, kit. I'm not going to be a play ground again."  
  
Quaxo giggled and got off Tugger. That was fun earlier. All of the kittens had tackled Tugger and played with him. "Ok. Bye!!"  
  
"See you at dinner."  
  
*~*  
  
"Mmm Tuggy.." Moony exclaimed wrapping her arms around Tugger's neck, "I've been on withdrawl."  
  
Tugger smirked and kissed her again, "I'm so sorry, dear."  
  
The two kissed again but this time harder. Moony fell against Tugger knocking both to the ground. Hot love was what Tugger wanted, what he needed. He had been without this for to long.  
  
Quaxo.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Hm?" Tugger opened his eyes to see Moony staring down at him confused, "What is it?"  
  
"Who is Quaxo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just whispered Quaxo.Tugger is Quaxo another Queen? Better not be.." The brown Queen exclaimed climbing off Tugger.  
  
He had said that? Still on the ground his brought a hand up to his mouth. "Shoot." Tugger watched as Moony stomped off. He groaned and fell back on the ground. He had blew it big time.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
(Hehehehehe!! Pooor Tuggy!! ^^ I definitely cant wait until later. *takes a magic wand* Grow up Quaxo!! RIGHT NOW!! :D Please?..hehhe..J/K.) 


	8. Cold Cold Cold

Magical Romance

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 7

(YAY!! Another Chappy!! ^^;; Kinda had to torture Misto a little bit in this chappy…cos well see I haven't done it in SO long. L-O-L. And I'm going on with drawl here. Hee hee.

Slashy bits on the way but right now Misto's slashyness is not deliberate. He doesn't fully understand (he is a kit after all, an older kit, but still a kit) why he can't love Tucker. *purrs* So yeh. Just so you know that little tidbit.)

Disclaimer: *glomps Jacob Brent* I OWN HIM!! ..no..unfortunately I lied. Hee hee. I own no body…*continues to cling* But I can still cling and pretend that I own this sexy dancer, right?

*~*

"Pounce, who are you looking at?"

Pouncie's tail was twitching quietly as the kitten stared at the Queens who were giggling below. "Just looking at the girls."

Tumble looked over his brother's shoulder and saw that Pounce had his eye on particular Queen. "EW!! He's looking at Bomba."

Behind the two kittens was another kitten. The third wasn't very interested in Queens. In fact he was having more fun playing in the white stuff that Tugger had called snow. It was wet, white, and tasted good. 

"So?" Pounce replied, "At least I have someone to look at!! You don't! I bet even Quaxo has someone to look at it."

Both kittens looked to Quaxo who was playing in the snow. The black kitten leaped up and tried to catch the darn things that kept falling from the sky but it just wasn't working.

"What?"

"You have someone you like, right Quaxo?" Pounce was bouncing in one spot and he seemed to have more energy than Quaxo.

"I like Tucker!" The other kitten replied proudly stopping his mission to catch the falling things and pay attention to his friends instead.

"No, he means like a Queen, Quaxo, not like a friend. Tucker is a friend, you can't love Tucker." Tumble explained lying in the cold snow. 

"Why not?" The black kitten demanded, "I don't understand."

"Two boys can't love. That's not right, cos then how would you make kittens?" Tumble argued.

Quaxo pouted, Tumble did have a point. But he did love Tucker, he loved him A LOT. "Fine." Then he thought for a moment, he needed to like a Queen? All of the Queens he hung around with screamed and squealed too much. They didn't like to get dirty and always wanted to be groomed to perfection. Yuck, girls were gross. Why did he have to like an icky girl? 

Then he remembered Rumpleteazer. She wasn't an icky girl. She was a nice girl. "I like Rumple." He replied.

"Ohhh really?" Tumble and Pounce giggled together. 

Quaxo just stared not understanding what he had just said. 

"You want to mate with her?"

"EW!" Quaxo squeaked, "Mating is GROSS."

The kittens giggled again and all three agreed with each other. Mating was just wrong, and who would want to do 'that' all day and night? Playing with friends was more fun and much more productive. No only that but there were to many kittens anyway around the Junk Yard they didn't need any more.

"Pounce. Tumble. Quaxo." 

The three kits turned around and saw Munkustrap kneeling in front of them. "What are you three up to?"

All three in unison replied, "Nothing."

"Well," The Tom replied, "You need to get back home. We have a heavy snow storm coming."

"Yes sir!!" All three obeyed and ran past him.

*~*

"TUCKER!! TUCKER!!"

Tugger stopped flirting mindlessly with the Queens and turned his attention to his charge. The Queens all pouted and gave the kit that had taken their Tugger away the death glare.

"Yeh?"

"There is a snow storm coming!!" The black kitten explained prancing around Tugger then jumping into his arms. 

Tugger pretended to fall from the impact and chuckled, "Great."

Quaxo pouted, why wasn't Tucker happy about the snowstorm? "Don't like snowstorm?"

Tugger sighed and scratched the kit behind his ears, "No, it's to cold."

"To cold?" Quaxo asked purring as he was scratched. Tucker always knew exactly where to scratch him. 

'Yes, it will be super cold. So tonight you need to curl close ok?"

"Kay!! Guess what?"

"What?" Tugger asked smiling; it was fun to listen to Quaxo ramble on and on. It was something that he'd never tire of. 

"I tried to catch the snow."

"Did you?" The Tom replied amused leaning against a trashcan. 

Quaxo shook his head, "No, they disappeared before I could."

"Ah, well I'm sure tomorrow you'll have plenty to catch." Everlasting Cat was that the truth. Tugger inwardly sighed again. Snow was bad. Being without a home was bad. Being homeless without a home and in the snow was even worse.

*~*

Tugger awoke later that night not long after they had fallen asleep. It had taken more than usual to put the kit to sleep. Five stories and then some, the kitten was just to hyper today. Now Quaxo was sleeping curled up in Tugger's embrace warm and safe. 

It was cold.

Very cold.

"Hey," He shook the fur ball gently, "Kid, wake up."

The kitten murmured something then untangled himself from Tugger's arms. Immediately cold air hit the small one. "Tucker," The kitten wailed, "It's cold!!" Tucker hadn't said it was going to be THIS cold. Quaxo was cold and still sleepy, he wanted Tucker to lie back down and warm the bed up again. 

Quickly the Tom took the kitten into his arms giving Quaxo what little heat he had to him. "Shh, it's alright." Silently he cursed, how was he going to keep the kit warm?

Tugger couldn't even keep himself warm much less Quaxo. 

Again he cursed.

This was one reason Tugger hate not having a consistent family. During the summer it was wonderful, he could sleep anywhere and be comfortable. But during the winter it was to bloody cold and humans weren't throwing away anymore-thermal boxes. 

Normally Tugger would wait out the winter season only emerging with a few colds and the flu but with Quaxo now, he just couldn't wait it out. If he did Tugger might loose Quaxo. 

Something, call it stupidity if you wish, told Tugger to go out and find his brother. But then that feeling in his stomach showed up again, would Quaxo live through it?

The small bundle in his arms was shivering and whimpering against him. Silently Quaxo was pleading with Tugger to make it warm again.

He had no choice. Quickly he took all three blankets and wrapped them around Quaxo. He silently vowed to kill who ever had made Quaxo so small and unable to hold in heat. 

"Where are we going?" A high voice asked tiredly.

"To find Munkus." Came Tugger's soft reply, "Hang in there, kid." 

After Quaxo was securely wrapped up, Tugger held him again and stepped out into the cold night. Immediately all five senses screamed at Tugger telling him it was to cold to be out here and they should go back in.  Tugger in return just told them to shut their traps. He knew very well it was cold. "Kid, you have to promise me one thing."

"Kay, Tucker." Quaxo replied curling closer to shield himself against the cold wind that was nipping around his face. 

"You must NOT FALL ASLEEP." Tugger exclaimed, "If you do you may never wake up again."

Terrified the black kitten nodded. With that said Tugger started on his way.

*~*

"Tucker, I'm tired." Quaox wailed, "Can't I go to sleep?"

Tugger shook his head making his way through another snowdrift. "We're almost there, kid, I promise." It broke his heart to hear the kitten crying like this, but he couldn't let Quaxo fall asleep.

Quaxo was not pleased at all. True he was an older kitten who didn't need much sleep not as much as he use to but he did need sleep. Right now he wanted sleep. Older kittens normally didn't cry but right now he was scared. He cried softly from coldness, lack of sleep, and the fear of not waking up again.

The only comfort the kitten had was Tucker. Tucker wouldn't let him not wake up again. Tucker would keep him warm. Tucker would get them to Munkustrac. 

Quaxo also knew that Tucker would never lie to him. Tucker loved him. Since he loved Tucker back, he decided to listen to him and try very hard to stay awake. "Love you Tucker."

Tugger smiled nuzzeling his kitten, "Love you to, kid. Just think, hopefully Munkustrap's home will be warm." Then a thought came to mind. Would Munk's humans let them stay there? If not him would they at least allow Quaxo? 

Although if they would there was so low of a chance that Quaxo would stay there with out him that it wasn't even funny. 

Tugger sighed and began to work out plans to get Quaxo to stay with Munk if it came to that. None of them were going to work. He'd just have to make Quaxo stay there, no matter what. 

For once Tugger was going to have to be firm with the kitten. He knew already that Quaxo was going to be difficult. 

He sighed, being a parent wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. 

*~*

A sigh of boredom came from a gray tabby. With no humans home it was boring. H should have offered to keep everyone here tonight. Or really just anyone that Jenny accidentally forgot. 

He knew her family would be safe. Skimble would take care of Alonzo. The twins would probably hide in a broken down house. But he was worried about Tugger and Quaxo.

Sure Tugger was an ok parent, wasn't the greatest, but hadn't been a bad influence yet. But the younger Tom just wasn't very smart. Very clueless once in awhile. Then a thought came to mind, Tugger might be smarter around Quaxo. Or he seemed to be.

Guess being a parent does that to you.

Then his eyes caught two figures on the snowy street. Both eyes glowed, they were fellow Jellicles!

Quickly he ran down the stairs and out his small kitty door. "Can I help yo- TUGGER! Everlasting Cat what are you doing out here? Where is Quaxo? You didn't leave him home did you?"

"Munk, ask me questions later. And no I didn't leave Quaxo, I'd never leave him anywhere alone. Right now I need to get the kid warm, then we can talk, kay?" Tugger pleaded.

Munkus saw that Tugger was really scared and he nodded then led his brother into the house. 

*~*

Quaxo felt a temperature change. It wasn't bad it was good. "Tucker? Can I sleep now?"

Tugger smiled as he dried his kitten off with the new dry blankets that Munk had let him borrow, "Yes, you may."

"Where are we?" Quaxo had never seen the inside of a human home before. And this definitely wasn't the junk yard. 

"We're in Munk's home, kid."

'Munkustrac?" Quaxo called softly. He just had to make sure. Then a familiar gray and black blob appeared in his sleepy vision. "Munk!"

Quaxo felt someone scratch his ears. "Go to sleep, Quaxo. You're warm and safe now." 

The kitten leaned against Tugger and was asleep almost immediately. Tugger smiled, "Thank you again." He whispered after the kitten was fast asleep. "I was afraid if we stayed that he wouldn't have survived."

Munkustrap nodded sitting down in front of the fire. "You're welcome. Are you warm?"

"Oh, yes, I'm warm."

'Tugger, father told me what happened a couple of days ago. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Like what?" Tugger asked laying Quaxo on a large pillow in front of the fire. He took a blanket and placed on the black kitten then turned back to his brother.

"Like Quaxo? There is something you aren't telling Father or I isn't there?"

"Maybe," Tugger snarled softly, "It's a private matter."

"Try again. Are you in…love with him?"

Tugger froze and looked away. He almost felt ashamed. "How did you find out?" He croaked out.

"I was there," Munk explained, "Behind the boxes with Demeter when you slammed your hand into the ground and talked to the Ever Lasting Cat."

"Great. Now the whole tribe knows. Lets just tell all of London while we're at it." Tugger spat out standing.

"Tugger, there is nothing wrong with this. I just wanted to confirm it. Demeter hasn't told anyone. We're both a bit worried about you." The Tabby cried.

"Worried about me? Why?" Tugger was confused, no one was ever worried about him. He was always on his own for everything. 

Munkustrap sighed and followed Tugger out into the dark hall, "What if Quaxo grows up and loves a queen instead of you? I don't want you to get to attached to the kit, Tug. I don't want to see your heart broken."

"That's kind of hard, brother. He's already taken my heart. Munk I can't help it. Quaxo is the only one for me. It happened the first time I cradled him in my arms and then he called me 'tucker'. I know Quaxo feels the same, you can see it in his eyes."

"But what proof do you have?"

Tugger smirked, "Come on Munk, what male kitten at Quaxo's age is going to hang around their parents or let a Tom give them a bath? Most kittens his age don't want anything to do with their parents and they go off and flirt. What does Quaxo do? Come running to me yelling my name over and over again or just my lap or back as a bed."

Tugger did have a point. Very good points at that. The Tabby sighed but let a small smile slip out, "Alright, Tug, Good luck. You know I'll support you through all of this."

Something in Munkustrap's heart told him that Tugger was right. That Quaxo would just stick with Tugger. There was nothing to worry about.

"I'm going back with the kit. Thanks again Munk."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for!! And you and Quaxo are always welcome in my home." Munkustrap replied. Father was wrong, there was nothing to worry about at all. Those two were meant for each other. 

And that look that Tugger was talking about, the way you could see it in Quaxo's eyes, that was true as well. You could always see that Quaxo loved Tugger more than anyone, thing, etc in the world. Munk punched Tugger in the arm playfully, "Go back to your kit! Your future husband is waiting."

Tugger smiled again then left to join Quaxo. On his way he snickered and smirked at the image of them being actual humans and getting married. It was a funny picture. 

Life was great!

End Chapter 7

(WOOHOO!! XD XD FINALLY!! 8 freaking pages to!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!! Behold! The wonderful Chapter 7…ha ha ha ha!! Go me!! Oh yeh!! I have a new site!!

Jellicle Animeà be sure to visit!!)


	9. Who Says You Can't Love Him?

A Magical Romance

By Robin Gurl 

Chapter 9

(Sorry for taking so long. ^^; I misplaced my pad!! LOL Lesse notes: Um...o_O Oh yeh. ^_^ Our little Quaxo is growing up quite quickly. He's an older kitten now just for you folks who are keeping up with it.)

My CATS Sites:  
|+| http://destiny.usall.com ß My Jacob Brent/Misto Shrine

|+| friend and my CATS RPS Site

I'm thinking of making a site just for this story. ^_^ Wot do you think?? Then you can join a mailing list and will get an email everytime I update. It's one of my better ideas. LOL.   
  


Disclaimer: o_O I own no one..except for this *holds up a navy UNCG Jacket with white letters* This is Jake and then I own *holds up another UNCG Jacket this time the letters are in navy and gold* Jacob. XD That's it!!

*~*

"TUCKER!! WAKE UP!!" Tugger awoke to Quaxo bouncing on top of him. "Come, on!!"

"It's to early!!"

The black and white kitten stopped bouncing and straddled the older Tom instead. "It's white outside!!"

Tugger sighed laying his head back down. "Quaxo, it's snow.."

The kitten nodded, "I know that! Munkustrac told me to wake you up!!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Tugger sat up propping himself on his elbows kissing the kitten on the forehead, "What time did you get up?"

Quaxo smiled, "This morning." Then the kit leaned forward laying his head on Tugger's shoulder, "Um, Tucker, what does it mean to 'like' someone?"

"Why?" Tugger asked his eyes narrowing. He felt his heart start to beat loudly. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, Pounce and Tumble like Queens. I said I liked you after they asked but they said no, they meant a Queen. Why can't I love you Tucker?" Quaxo asked his innocent eyes began to fill with tears. A few slipped down his cheeks. "Everyone says that I can't love you. Why not?"

Tugger's heart broke right there. Sure he had an answer that he wanted to give. But he didn't know if it was the right time. "Don't you like a queen?" Tugger asked gently wrapping both his arms around Quaxo's small frame wiping some tears away. "Hm?"

Quaxo shook his head snuggling closer. "No, Queens are silly."

"Well, you have to love some body." Tugger pointed out. In his heart he figured that if Quaxo figured it out on his own then maybe Tugger wouldn't be blamed for it. 

Quaxo nodded, "Well, the other kittens who are like me are cool.." 

Tugger almost hit the ceiling, this kitten was definitely not straight. "Kid, lets leave this topic alone until you are a bit older. Until then however, you may love me as much as you want."

Quaxo pulled away and looked up into Tugger's dark eyes. He was searching for the truth. He found it. The kitten's black eyes brightened and he wrapped his small arms around Tugger's neck hugging him close. "Love you Tucker.."

*~*

"Now Quaxo, follow me and watch where you step. These drifts are deep. One wrong step and we might lose you." Munkustrap explained. The tabby looked back to Tugger who was having a bit of difficultly himself climbing over the high drifts. If he and Tugger were having problems he'd hate to be in Quaxo's position.

Before they left Tugger told Quaxo to stay in between he and Munk so they could catch him if he fell or dig him out if he got buried. So far it was working quite well. Except Munk's paws were huge compared to Quaxo's small ones which meant the adults could take bigger steps. So the small kitten would stop once in awhile to catch his breath. "Munk, slow down. Quaxo can't keep up."

Quaxo laid down on all four paws breathing heavily. He'd never had this problem before. What was wrong with him? He felt another presence kneel down beside him. The scent..it was Tugger. 

"Kid, you alright?" Tugger almost reached to check for a fever when he heard a truck horn. A Lorry was headding right towards them. Quickly he knelt down and took Quaxo in his mouth and leaped out of the way throwing himself and Quaxo to the snowy side walk. "Ever lasting cat what ever happened to staying in when it was white outside?"

"You two ok?" Munk called running over. "Where is Quaxo?"

A few moments later a small black head appeared, "Tucker...it's cold.." One white and one black paw reached out of the huge snow drift that he'd been thrown into and tried to push it's body out. It just wasn't working. Twice Quaxo fell backwards into the drift. 

Tugger chuckled reaching one paw into the drift and grabbed Quaxo by the nape of his neck pulling him out. It was a good thing that Quaxo was still young enough to have the extra kitten skin around his neck area so the mothers could still carry the kits if need be. Of course Quaxo's size now made him a bit awkward to carry like this. 

Quaxo sneezed twice making tiny snow flurries fly from his fur. 

"That didn't sound to good." Munkustrap pointed out. Tugger gave the Tabby a worried glance before setting the kitten back on the ground. 

Once in the Junk Yard Quaxo ran off to go play with the other kittens his age while Tugger and Munk went to go talk with the adults.

*~*

"There you are!!" Bomba exclaimed hugging Tugger. "I was so worried when you weren't there this morning."

"I'm fine, Bomba. It just got a little to cold for Quaxo so we went to Munkustrap's house for the night." Tugger replied.

"Where they will be staying until it all clears." Munk put in nodding. 

"You really do care about that kit huh, Tug?" Demeter asked smiling softly, "I'm sure he loves it."

Tugger blushed sitting down beside Bomba. Of course Quaxo loved it. The kid was never apart from him for more than a few hours and even to Quaxo that didn't really count. Playing was something you just did..but snuggling with Tugger was a must. He loved how every night he and Quaxo would take their rightful spots on the blankets. First Tugger would lay down then Quaxo would follow and snuggle close buring himself as much as possible in Tugger's warmth. It just felt right. They fit like a jig saw puzzle. 

"Tugger, is he ok?"

Tugger looked over to the older Queens and Toms who had a constant eye on the younger kittens down below. "Who is ok?"

Jenny pointed down to Quaxo who was playing with the other boys. "He looks paler than usual. You might want to check up on him."

"I will, thank you." After she left, Tugger looked back down at Quaxo. This time he really watched his young charge closely, Jenny was right. 

Something was wrong.

*~*

Quaxo pounced Ademedus happily giggling. Pouncie and Tumble joined him. Ademedus sighed then looked to Plato who all of the young female kits were hanging around. 

Plato only smiled, "Get use to mate, those three get a little rowdy once in awhile." 

"These three?" Ade asked smirking. He tickled Quaxo's waist and knocked Pounce off receiving two rounds of giggles. Tumble took his chance and pounced from behind. His victory was short lived, Plato yanked Tumble's tail playfully making the kitten fall backwards. Ade grinned, "rowdy? Now I have no idea what you are talking about."

Plato chuckled nodding.

"HEY!! AH!! OOF!! PLATO!!" Tumble exclaimed giggling falling back into Quaxo. 

Quaxo's stomach began to hurt again and he pulled away from the group collapsing on his belly. It had never hurt like this. 

Plato looked the group over. They were missing someone. Quaxo. Where was the youngest? He looked around and saw Quaxo curled up away from the group. Plato pushed the young kittens off his side and walked over to the kitten. "Hey, Quaxo…?"

Quaxo lifted his head slightly to see Plato. "Tucker.." He whispered softly a tear sliding down his cheek and puddling on the ground. 

Plato tried to check for a fever but Quaxo would have nothing of it. He just kept repeating 'Tucker'. Finally Plato gave up and stood after caressing the small kitten's back. "Alright, small one. I'll go find your Tucker."

*~*

"Tuggy," Bomba exclaimed, "Plato is waving to you!"

"Hm?" Tugger turned back around and saw she was right. He waved back at Plato who then pointed to Quaxo. The kid looked, Tugger squinted..like he was…"Everlasting Cat, Quaxo's hurt himself."

Bomba watched as Tugger ran down to where Plato was. She herself was worried, but at the same time quite amused. "I don't think I've ever seen him run so fast without falling before." She mused lightly.

Munkustrap laughed, "You'd be surprised what he can do when Quaxo needs him." 

"Yes, is that the truth." Inside Bomba felt a little jealous but she wasn't mad at the kitten. 'Well, at least he is happy."

Munkustrap nodded cracking a smile.

*~*

"Plato? Is hurt?"

"I don't know, he won't talk to me.." Plato replied kneeling back down. "He's a tad warm but other than that I don't know."

Tugger knelt down and gently patted Quaxo's back. "'ey Lad, you alright?"

"Don' feel good.." Came the soft reply. He allowed Tugger to hold him close. 

Tugger stood up cradling Quaxo close. "Thank you, Plato. He'll be fine now!!" Actually Quaxo was a little more awkward to carry. He hadn't noticed it last night. The kit was growing longer. "You're getting to big to be carried."

"Am not!!" Quaxo replied softly. "Am I sick, Tucker?"

"Probably, don't you worry though. I'll take care of you."

"Where are you taking me?" Quaxo whined softly. He didn't really want to be moved at the moment. 

"Over with me. We might go home later."

Quaxo nodded and got comfortable. Being sick just wasn't fun.

End Chapter 9

(Sorry about this being so short. I just realized that I was going to NY and I might run into Jacob. O_o D00d how could would that be???? XDDDDD;;;; I wonder if he's grown a beard or somethin'..hope not. ^_^..anywho, please review!!)


	10. Quaxo's Dying? Slash From Here On Out

A Magical Romance

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 9

(d00d...*grins and dances* I made it to NYC!! XD And like half the stores (the good ones) have CATS stuff in it!! ^^ I'm soooo excited!! To bad Jake's in MI with Access Broadway. But just in case he wasn't I've brought my camera and my CATS CD Paper thingie everywhere. My mom says I'm paranoid. LOL. I just shake my head and go 'No, not paranoid. Smart. Down right Smart.' Mr. Webber has two Musicals (that I've seen advertised) around here. It's Bombay Dreams (right..? o_O *memory gone blank*) and POTO (which I really really really wanted to go see!!! But couldn't since my mom said 'We've already seen it!! Lets go see something else!'. *bounces* Now I own a CATS Sweat Shirt AND T-Shirt!! I'm really hoping that I'll find an old CATS program with Jake as Misto!! *prays*)

(Story Alert: I'm sorry, but this chapter may be it for you nonslashers. ^^;; I apologize but I can't take it anymore!! I was writing a scene at the end and well, I can't help it. That is the time I want it to happen. ^_~ You'll see as you read...through!)

Disclaimer: *raises and eye brow and crosses her arms* What do you think??? *toasts with a pepsi* Cheer's to the nuts!! I.E Andrew Lloyd Webber, T.S Elliot, Jacob Brent (a cute nut at that! ^_~), All of Rug and more! *chugs* WHEE! XD Caffeene! It rawks! LOL.

*~*

Tugger sighed covering the black kitten up. Quaxo whimpered softly reaching out two paws and wrapping both around Tugger's arm. The Maine Coone smiled sympathetically and carressed the kittens ears. "It's alright, we've just got to keep your fever down."

"Tucker, it's cold." Quaxo replied curling close. Earlier Munkustrap was very mean and told Tugger to put him a big box of water. And get this! The water wasn't even warm. How mean!! The kitten had protested and wailed loudly clinging to Tugger. His tail had hit the water first and immediately he decided that this was not cool at all. Tugger had persisted and Quaxo found himself submerged in ice cold water.

"I know, but it's going to help, I promise!!" The Tom looked to the doorway nodding at Munkustrap. He covered the kitten up with two more blankets then laid down beside the kitten. "Close your eyes, Quaxo. I'm not leaving." Which was the truth. There was no way that Tugger was leaving the kit alone, now. It was just unthinkable.

"Tugger, how is he?" Munk asked kneeling down beside his brother.

"The fever hasn't moved up or down. Think we should tell Jenny?" Tugger asked softly pulling the kitten closer to him. Quaxo took this chance to bury himself in Tugger's warmth not wanting to leave.

"No, Quaxo didn't want us to, so maybe we should lay off that idea." Munkustrap was worried, most kittens came down with a cold or the flu, but this was more. Then an idea came to mind. It didn't make sense entirely but well, it was an idea. "Could it be his magic?"

Tugger looked up confused, "What?"

"Could his magic be doing this? Maybe since he hasn't used it in awhile it causing the fever and fatigue." The Tabby explained. "I'll go ask father."

Before Tugger could interject Munk was gone. Could it be Quaxo's magic??? He'd personally only seen Quaxo use it once. And that wasn't even Quaxo's choice so to speak. Tugger sighed turning on his back. Why'd he have to raise a kit? And a Magical one at that. Then to make things worse he was falling in love with the kitten. Man, did the Ever Lasting Cat have something in for him. What did he do to deserve all of this? Sure he got a life and a reason to live, but he just wasn't cut out for playing Mommy 24-7. It was tiring. But then again at least the black kitten was plain adorable making it easier to give TLC to him. And it would have been different if Quaxo hated him, or maybe it'd be easier to let him go once Quax was old enough.

But, no, Quaxo had to be most adorable kitten Tugger had ever seen in his short lived life. One batted eye lash or one word from Quaxo's mouth and Tugger was groveling at his feet in seconds. To make it even harder, Quaxo was just to innocent, he didn't know that he did all of it to Tugger. He just loved Tugger and wanted to never leave his side ever again. Quaxo's life practically revolved around 'Tucker' and Tugger couldn't figure out why, out of all the cats he was chosen.

*~*

"_Father!!"_ Munkustrap pounced over breathing hard. "Quaxo, he's ill. But it's not normal."

Old Deteronomy turned around to see his eldest son running towards him. "Munkustrap...? What do you mean it's not normal?"

"His fever, it's to high to be normal. If we don't do something quick, we're going to lose him. Please, come help."

"Alright, help me up."

*~*

"Tugger?" Old Deteronomy asked, "Is Quaxo alright?" Infront of him Tugger laid on the ground curled around a small kitten. The kit had grown up a little but his size still made him a kitten.

"He's so hot, father." Tugger looked up tears in his eyes. Quaxo's unmoving body on the ground in front of him. "Help, father. Please."

Old D nor Munkustrap had ever seen Tugger actually cry before. Tugger was just to cool to cry. No one had seen Tugger cry. Munkustrap choked on his next sentence not knowing what to say. "Tug..he'll be fine."

Old D knelt down and ran a hand over Quaxo's body. "The fever is unbelievable. Go find Corpicat and Tantimile, hurry, Munkustrap. I need their help. His magic is definitely causing this."

Munkustrap stood back up and ran off. _"Hang on Quaxo, I'll be back for help."_

*~*

Two cats who looked exactly alike turned around. Both were strange cats and both were new to the Junk Yard. They didn't like to communicate with others and liked to keep with themselves. "You hear that?"

"I heard it. Sounds like that Tabby."

"Sounds like he's in distress."

"Should we go find out what's wrong?" The female asked.

The male nodded, "He did help us after all. With out him we wouldn't have a home."

"True."

Both cats stood and walked out in sync with each other in every move. "Munkustrap?"

Munkustrap stopped in his tracks and saw the two he was looking for. "Tantimile, Corpricat! I need your help!!"

"Why our help?"

"I have a kitten, that I love dearly. He's magical an-"

"The one, we were asked to help when we first arrived, correct?" Tantimile asked her face not showing any emotion.

"Yes, it's Quaxo. His magic i-"

"It's causing him problems? Hasn't used it for awhile has he?" Corpricat inquired.

Munkustrap nodded and let out a huge sigh of annoyance. "Wait a minute? You _knew _about this? And didn't do anything about it??" Suddenly the Tabby was angry at these two strange cats.

Both cats gave no answer only staring. Munkustrap hissed and growled, "I am going to ask nicely. Please help me. Help him. He's only a kit. My brother, Tugger? Well, he's finally opened up and became sociable again. I've never seen him so happy before. Now Quaxo is sick and he's sad again. Please!!!"

Tantimile looked to Corpicat who nodded. "Fine we will come. Lead the way."

*~*

"Kid, hang in there. Munk's gone to get help." Tugger whispered a tear running down his cheek followed by many others. Quaxo whimpered in pain and didn't verbally reply. "Please, Munk, hurry."

Over by the side Old D was praying to the Everlasting Cat silently. _"I know my son, has done bad things. I know he's not perfect. But he's tried so hard to raise this kitten. I know you don't believe in this sort of love. But please! Tugger loves Quaxo and Quaxo loves Tugger. Don't take this away from Tugger."_

"Tucker.." Came a weak whisper. The kitten turned onto his back and stared up with glossy brown eyes.

"Yeh?"

A black paw weakly lifted up and wiped a tear from Tugger's eyes. "Don't cry."

"I'm crying because I don't want to lose you." Tugger replied holding the paw close and nuzzling it. "Please, just stay awake. Look, you've grown up a little Quaxo. I can't hold you anymore."

Quaxo laughed then wound up coughing. A purple/blueish spark jumped around his chest fur. He whimpered in pain. "Tugger..."

Tugger looked down. The kid had said his name correctly. "Quaxo?"

"TUGGER!! I GOT HELP!!" Munkustrap came bounding in with two strange cats behind him. They calmly knelt down beside Quaxo. Tugger didn't budge and stayed in his spot.

Tantimile put a hand on Quaxo's foehead. "...Wow. His Magic level is high. He's got to much magic. We need to drain him."

"Tanti, draining him could kill him!" Corpricat exclaimed wide eyed.

"WHAT?" Tugger shouted squeezing Quaxo's paw reassuringly, "You aren't doing it."

Tantimile turned and glared at Tugger, "Do you want him to die? Tugger, I presume? If you love Quaxo as much as I think you do, you'll let us do it. You have two choices. This or death. He's to close to dying as it is."

"Dying?" Tugger whispered tears ran down his cheeks. "No. He won't die."

"Tugger? What's wrong?" Quaxo opened his eyes and tried to sit up. His Tugger needed help. No one else but him could help Tugger. He fell from lack of energy and fell into Tugger. "I won't die...will I?"

"No. You won't." Tugger whispered wanting to kiss Quaxo so badly. But he contented to kissing Quaxo's forehead instead of the target he was after: the lips. "I won't let you!"

"So? What's your answer?"

'We'll do it!" Quaxo whispered holding Tugger's hand. "I'll be ok after this. I promise Tugger."

"Kid?" Tugger nodded and let Quaxo get comfortable. The kid had grown up. And he had never noticed it. "Get on with it."

Tantimile and Corpicat both took one of Quaxo's arms and closed their eyes. Tantimile whispered something in a different language under her breath, Corpricat followed as well. Soon a strange glow was emitting from Quaxo and the two strange cats. Tantimile's eyes flew open. "Quick!! Corpricat, do it! Cut the link!! We'll lose him!!"

Corpricat nodded and Tugger guessed the link was 'cut'. But afterwards, Quaxo didn't move. "Quaxo?" Tugger shouted, "QUAXO!!"

"Damn." Corpricat replied hanging his head. "I think I was to slow..."

"WHAT?" Tears started to stream down Tugger's cheeks and he held Quaxo's body close crying. He didn't feel any life at all. What had he done to deserve this. "No, Heaviside, wake up!! Damn it! Wake up!! QUAXO OPEN YOUR EYES!!"

"Tugger, stop this! If he's gone he's gone." Munk choked on a sob as well standing to walk out. Before he could he heard Tugger shouting at the two new cats.

"YOU DID THIS! If you hadn't come in here, he could...have..could..have..." Tugger sobbed Quaxo's unmoving body still in his arms. His lover was gone. They weren't even lovers yet...but he wanted to be Quaxo's lover. He did. Never again would Tugger ever fall in love. Never again. He already decided. No one else. "I loved you kid and you never even knew it." He ran a paw through Quaxo's fur gently. It was still kitten soft.

Then his eyes caught something...a change in Quaxo's facial expression. "Oh Lord...."

"Tug?" Munkustrap stopped and looked over. "What?"

"His face...it just twitched...There it is again!!"

"Tugger, stop this. You are just seeing things." Munkustrap whispered.

"No, I'm not..." Quaxo's face once again fluttered. And then a soft groan was heard. "Quaxo?"

"Tucker...?" Came the weak reply. Quaxo's eyes fluttered open.

"....." Tugger just stared down tears running down his cheeks. One of his paws still caressing the kid's fur. "Quaxo....? Are you alright?"

"I don't hurt anymore..." Quaxo whispered nuzzling the paw that was caressing his fur. "Don't cry..I'm ok now!"

"Thank Heaviside!!" Tugger held Quaxo close crying once again. This time for being happy. "God, I love you." Quaxo pulled back brown eyes staring down into blue ones.

"What does that mean?? What kind of love?"

Tugger blushed. Was Quaxo old enough for this? "What kind do you want it to be?"

"Am I allowed to love you how I want to?"

"How do you want to, Quaxo?"

Quaxo hugged Tugger, wrapping his arms around Tugger's bigger frame and snuggled close. "I think you know and I think you've known..." He whispered.

"But you are still a kit.." Tugger replied.

"I'm almost a Tom, thank you. And it doesn't matter when you're in love. If Pounce can court Bomba...then I can have you...I love you Tucker. I don't want a Queen and I'll never want a Queen. I'll only want you!!" Quaxo pulled away again and stared up. His gaze was serious and sincere. "I've known that since I first met you..."

"Same for me. It broke my heart to think of you mating with someone else..." Tugger decided this was the time. He bent down and kissed Quaxo gently on the lips ready to pull away if the kid wasn't comfortable. But surprisingly it was the oppisite. Quaxo didn't pull away and didn't until he ran out of breath. "I don't want to love anyone but you. And I'll give you my love until you don't want it any longer."

Munkustrap helped Old D up and smiled. "Finally."

Tugger smiled back at Munk, Old and the Two New cats. "I'm sorry for yelling, Tantimile. Corpricat. It's ok now. I'm happy again. Thank you for helping Quaxo out."

Tantimile nodded for once a smile crept across her face. "You are welcome Tugger. Quaxo, we'll be back later once you are back to normal strength and teach you how to use your magic."

Quaxo nodded grinning. "I'll be waiting."

After everyone left Quaxo let out a tired sigh and flung himself against Tugger. Tugger let out a low moan and fell backwards. "So, now what do we do?"

"Quaxo, I want you know this, alright? Until you're older we will do no more than kiss, alright?" Tugger wanted Quaxo to know that right away. He bent down and kissed the white lips gently.

Quaxo nodded understanding. "Ok.."

"Now, I want you to get some sleep." Quaxo made a face but Tugger shook his head, "I don't want a repeat of today. Now you need to get your strength back and I have to go talk to Munkustrap about us. I have a feeling that some of the older Queens will know soon and when they do, We won't be on their top 10 list of cats they want to be nice to."

Quaxo nodded a tad confused but layed down on the blankets and waved at Tugger. "Love you..."

"As always, kid.I love you dearly.." Tugger blew him a kiss then made his way out. He wondered exactly how the other cats were going to react? He hoped that for Quaxo's sake, not as bad as they could be.

End Chapter 9

(*cringes* I'm sorry!!! I really am!!! XD But I warned you at the beginning, Don't worry. _ I don't know how to write two cats having sex yet *has to go research* I have to make sure they have the same body parts. LOL. And that won't come until later (three chapters at least) anyway. Tugger isn't that sick. XD Oh? Did I scare you when I said that Quaxo had died? *snickers evily*)


	11. Kidnapped

A Magical Romance

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 10

(Holy Updated Story Batman! So this chapter may run a bit differently than the others because my writing has matured a little bit and I add in a lot more details then I normally would, also there is now a bit more of a plot now. This is officially slash as well, so I won't be holding back any longer with how Tug and Mist act with each other. Don't forget Quaxo is almost a Tom, um, what else? Oh look out for some other pairings later on in the chapters (if I get the courage to do so). I am going to try and finish this story before the summer but I can't promise, College keeps me very busy and I can't write like I want to. I want to thank everyone who has followed and commented on this story, please keep them coming, they make me want to update and try to finish! I hope the wait was worth it and enjoy this chapter!)

Disclaimer: I own no one.

It had been three days and Quaxo still wasn't allowed out of their home. He was starting to get utterly bored out of his mind. He didn't see how Tugger could handle it anymore. He rolled over onto his stomach and glared Tugger's way. "This is stupid." The young kitten exclaimed. "I want to go outside and play."

"You're still to weak, you know that." Tugger responded crossing his arms. "We tried this yesterday. You only succeeded in causing yourself to work up a fever."

"So that was yesterday." Quaxo mumbled as he lay down stretching. He felt Tugger lay next to him and cuddled close. "Are we ok?"

"What do you mean ok?" Tugger asked nuzzling the black fur with his nose.

"You know what I mean," a pair of brown eyes stared up into ice blue ones. They weren't as vibrant as they usually were but they still held Tugger in his place. He shivered letting out a nervous sigh.

"What do you think?" He leaned over and placed a kiss on the young Tom's lips. "This is why you have to get better, otherwise what fun will "we" be?"

Quaxo blushed and moaned as Tugger started to lick his neck, "Wait, not now!" His back arched slightly and a new feeling engulfed him. He felt hotter than he had before, his head was spinning.

"Why not?" Tugger's response was muffled by Quaxo's white chest fur.

Before Quaxo could answer Munkustrap appeared at the entrance. He cleared his throat crossing his arms. Tugger sat up back still to his older brother spitting the fur from his lips. "Kid, you're like a bird, taste like feathers."

Quaxo's cheeks when a dark red and he only looked pointedly over Tugger's shoulder. "Um, hi Trappy?"

Tugger went pale in the face and turned around only to face Munkustrap. "Oh, good morning."

"Quaxo, why don't you take a nap? I need to speak with Tugger." Munk smiled sweetly then disappeared back outside. Tugger followed leaving Quaxo alone in their "house" to lay around – again.

*~*

"Ever Lasting Cat Tugger!" Munk exclaimed trying to keep his voice down. "I thought you were going to wait."

"I said I was going to wait, I didn't say anything about making him wait." It was meant to be a joke but it was obvious it didn't come across that way. His shoulders slumped and he sighed, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to start that."

Munkustrap crossed his arms again and leaned against a box. "How is he doing aside form nearly being raped by you."

"It wasn't rape, don't ever think or say that. I will never do that to him." Tugger shouted his eyes on fire. "I love him, more than anyone or anything."

"Don't be so loud, I'm trying to keep all of this low key. If the queens find out you and he will never be allowed near one another." After Tugger calmed down Munkustrap tried again, "Now, how is his fever?"

"It's gone down, he's just weak now." Tugger responded. "He's getting restless though."

"We've got to keep him calm, he needs to rest."

*~*

Quaxo laid on his stomach burying his face in his arms trying to figure out what was with that feeling earlier. It felt so good but so weird. He let out a nervous sigh and tried to forget it.

A knock at the entrance caused him to lift his head, "Yes?" He asked sleepily. At first he saw no one, just the warm morning light shining in. Then a shadow of a cat appeared, the hair on his neck stood up and he sat up looking around. "Who is there?" He felt his claws come out and an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Tugger, is that you?"

In a blink of the eye something was thrown over his head and he saw lights flash in his vision before blacking out. His last thought of was "Tugger!"

*~*

"Look Munk, go back to the others. I've got him taken care of. I won't try anything like that again, I promise."

"You can try it again just not right now." Munk's comment startled Tugger but he smiled back at his brother. "Go back to him, I'll see you around dinner."

Tugger waved and walked back to his home, he crawled through expecting to get a weak tackle hug if nothing else from Quaxo. He got nothing, no one was in here. "Quax, this isn't funny. Come out from where you're hiding, kid."

He got no response.

"No one is mad at you or upset. Munk just wanted to make sure you were ok." Tugger tried again this time feeling a bit frantic. He wasn't one to panic but this time he couldn't help it.

"QUAXO!"

*~*

He re-awoke as he was being dropped to the ground, he sat up rubbing his backside looking around the dark place. Where was he? "He…Hello?"

The shilloette of a cat form appeared in the dim light at the entrance, "Welcome back to the living, kitten."

"W..Who are you?"

"You're real brother, you're only family." The cat replied his eyes glowing. "Those dimwits weren't supposed to find you a year ago, I was."

"I still don't know who you are." Quaxo stood up unsteadily feeling light headed when he did. He staggered slightly before regaining his footing. The other cat growled and he recoiled, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend, I just don't know your name."

"We've met before when you were just a fur ball and my pathetic brothers were trying to raise you the "right way" bah!" A paw appeared away from the body and Quaxo saw it was red with shaggy sharp fur. "Look at you, you're a scrawny weakling."

"I am not." Quaxo exclaimed.

A snort was his only reply but the figure then stepped forward, Quaxo stepped back his eyes widening as the figure turned into a hairy tall red furred cat, one eye had a scar over it the other looked almost outlined in a mix of silver and red. Other than that there was no pattern going on in the fur, it reminded Quaxo of the strange rug he'd seen in Jelly's home when he was little.

"I'm McCavity, kit."

McCavity? Why did that name sound so familiar? Quaxo backed up still but wound up falling over.

"Don't be afraid, as long as you obey me I won't hurt you." The voice was deep, not unpleasant but there was the after taste that reminded you he was evil. His face contorted into an evil grin and he knelt down hovering over the scared kitten. "You are so beautiful, you will make a wonderful addition to my army." He ran a claw up the white face fur then back down, smiling when Quaxo shivered. "Now show me your magic, kitten."

"I..I don't think I can." Quaxo replied through dry lips. His voice cracked with fear and he tried to regain his confidence. "Tugger will get you and you'll be in trouble."

"What will Tugger do to me? He can't fight, he has no claws." One sharp claw pressed against Quaxo's cheek, a soft pained gasp from the smaller cat and a tiny trickle of blood oozed out of the new cut. "Now, the magic."

"I told you, I can't." Quaxo blinked a couple of tears from his eyes. "I'm still too weak. Tugger says it could kill me if I do."

"I'll put it this way then, kit. Either you show me what you can do or I'll kill your precious Tugger, your choice."

Quaxo's eyes widened and then narrowed with anger. He took a deep breath and glared, "You can't kill him, you won't."

"Want to bet? Kid, I have more power than you'll ever have, one flick of a claw and I can make someone drop dead." McCavity yanked Quaxo up by his chest fur than dragged him down some sort of hallway into a bigger room where lots of deranged cats were laying, talking, playing cards. "You want proof, I'll give you proof." His claws dug deeper into Quaxo's arm almost to where it drew blood. "Splotch, come here."

An older looking cat hobbled over on one leg, his fur was caked on and in other places there were none. One of his ears was hanging by a bit of skin the other was chopped off completely. His left eye was covered in a patch the other looked like someone had tried to scratch it out. He was missing four out of ten claws and when he smiled he had two crooked teeth, "Yeh boss?"

"Did you get the loot I asked for?"

Quaxo looked back at the other cat curiously. "No, da dumb humans, they locked their kitteh door. I'll try again next time tho."

"You've told me that for the past three weeks, Splotch. I'm afraid I need to get rid of you."

"Oh now, come on. No need for dat." Splotch exclaimed pleading.

Not listening McCavity closed his hand into a fist then reached out towards the old cat and his hand opened claws flying out. Quaxo felt his stomach churn even as he looked down to the ground, the blood had dripped down and puddle right at his feet. He tried to back up but McCavity wouldn't let him. "Why?" He asked unable to breathe.

"Get used to the sight of blood, Kitten." McCavity let the kitten go and he ran to the side vomiting from the sight. "Clean this mess up while I watch the magic show." A couple of cats stood up, none in any better shape than Splotch had been.

Quaxo fell to his knees, tears were streaming down his face as his stomach churned, the sight of the dead cat was all he saw. He saw a shadow move over him and he knew who it was. "You are evil!"

"I never said I was a good cat, did I? There is a reason I was banned from the 'yard so many years ago. Now, will you be a good kitten and show me this magic or will I have to do that to Tugger?"

"NO!" Quaxo turned around and he tried to strike, claws out. McCavity caught him easily and dragged him to his feet. He staggered again weaker then before and had no other choice but to let McCavity support him. "Don..Don't hurt Tugger. I'll…I'll do what you ask."

"That's a good kitten, now follow me."

*~*

"What do you mean he's gone? We saw no one go in or out!" Munkustrap exclaimed. Tugger was sitting on the ground his head in his hands.

"He's too weak to be out there by himself, Munk. We've got to find him."

"But who would have taken him?" Alonzo asked sitting beside Tugger pulling his knees to his chest.

"Kit, go back with the others the Toms can take care of this."

Black eyes flared and he shook his head, "I promised I'd protect him and look what good I did. I'm going to help one way or another."

"You don't think McCavity did it, do you?" Mungojerrie asked fearfully. "He's been eying the kit since Quax was a tiny tot."

"What good would Quaxo do for him?" Tugger asked lifting his head.

"His magic." Munkustrap hit himself lightly in the face. "Why didn't we see it before. Father warned me about this when Quaxo was little. McCavity's magic is running out, he's hoping to make Quaxo a successor."

"Quaxo would never go against us."

"No, not normally. But-"

"But what Jerrie?"

The Calico Tom shrugged and backed away fearfully, "I've only heard rumors, mind, but there is word going 'round that he can control people, change their feelings, thoughts, make them his."

The entire group gasped and looked to Munkustrap, "Ever Lasting Cat."

End Chapter 10


	12. The Fight

A Magical Romance

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 11

(And the plot continues! I hope this makes the story more exciting then it was before! Love everyone!)

Quaxo stood in the middle of the dark room, his eyes were still trying to adjust to the lack of light, every once in awhile a car would go by lighting the room for a brief moment then it would go back to the darkness it was before. "So what do you want me to do?"

The figure in front of him was sitting on a cushion that looked like it was meant for a Pollicle. He laughed loudly sending a shiver down Quaxo's spine, "Whatever you can do, show me. How about knocking those cans over with your powers?"

"A..Alright but I'm not sure if they'll work for me, they don't work all the time." Quaxo held his hands out towards the stack of cans that looked to have been sat up for this purpose. He closed his eyes and concentrated, "Please work." He kept whispering to himself. A heat grew in his hands and they burned, the same feeling he'd felt the last time his magic had come out. This time it didn't hurt as badly, it was like he was able to control it. A bright light reached through his closed eye lids and when he opened them he was almost blinded by the bright blue/purple light. The energy was building and it felt…good. It was like a katnip high or when Tugger had nuzzled him earlier this morning.

He didn't want it to stop, he liked his magic. He concentrated and this time a spark shot out of his hands and made it half way to the cans then stopped short. His eyes widened, confused.

"I'm not impressed."

"I'm sorry sir, let me try again, I don't understand what's happening, it worked last time." Quaxo didn't wait for McCavity's approval and held his arms out again. He concentrated hard pleading with his body to work with him.

The energy built up again and this time a light started to run up his body changing colors, when it moved on his fur had changed, it was no longer grayish black but a dark ebony black, it glittered in the dim light. The fur on his arms and legs no longer had any white splotches they were completely black as well.

Something made McCavity stand up and Quaxo turned to look at him. "Y..You are him."

Quaxo felt his mind drift and something or someone was trying to take over.

"_Kitten, let me take over." _

"_Wh..Who are you?" _

"_You will know me soon enough but you are too weak to sustain us at the same time. Allow me control for a bit, I promise I won't hurt us." The voice sounded like him but it was deeper and more adult sounding. _

"_Um, a..alright.." _

"Hello McCavity, I was wondering when you were going to try this trick."

McCavity looked unfazed and instead grinned, "Welcome back Mistoffelees, how does it feel to have a form again?"

Mistoffelees looked at his arms and body, he did look the same as he used to. "Cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if the rumors were true, when the kitten appeared in the 'yard he caused quite the stir, the same stir his mother had caused when she appeared. I knew you were back, it was just a wait until the kitten was old enough to use you."

"You were trying to use him for your own dirty deeds, it won't work."

"We'll have to see about that, tell me Mr. Mistoffelees how well can you fight?!"

The black cat's fur twinkled in the dim light and his eyes glowed an eerie blue, "You wish to battle, very well. You won't win."

"We'll see about that."

"Be on your toes, McCavity, here we go!" Mistoffelees winked and disappeared into thin air only light cloud of sparkles were left and they fell to the ground like snow.

"You can't hide forever." McCavity shouted running down the hallway, "Army be on guard! Mr. Mistoffelees is back!"

*~*

The junk yard was alive with bustling of the Toms getting ready for the battle. No one knew what to expect but they knew that McCavity was the reason for one of their own being kidnapped.

A kitten being kidnapped a big deal in the tribe and it was something the Queens and Toms alike knew it needed to be remedied immediately. McCavity would steal kittens every couple of years and if they weren't freed they were kept in captivity and killed or swore alliance with evil.

Tugger knelt down in front of his mother's grave, "McCavity won't win, I won't let him." He stood up and walked towards the others, he saw Plato standing with Ademedus, "You are staying with the Queens right?"

"Yes, the 'yard will be protected at all times." Ademedus responded nodding towards Plato who nodded back.

"Good luck, Tug. Bring him back alive." Plato said. Tugger nodded confidently and ran over to Munkustrap who was talking to Old Deuteronomy.

"Are we ready?"

"Be Careful, everyone." The old cat said eying his two sons as he said this. "McCavity isn't one to mess with, I'm just sorry he had to mess in the affairs with Quaxo. I want to tell you all before you leave, Quaxo has a secret that not even he knows."

"You mean besides being a Magical Cat?"

Munkustrap elbowed Tugger reprimandly, "Tugger."

"it's alright, yes Tugger. Quaxo's mother was the last carrier of the spirit. Quaxo is now the new carrier."

"Carrier of what?"

"In order to be a magical cat one must have the spirit of Mistoffelees, the legendary magical cat from the old ages. Usually he doesn't appear until the kitten is old enough to withstand him or –"

"He's summoned to protect the other cat." Munkustrap finished. "You're saying Mistoffelees maybe out there now fighting to save Quaxo?" Old D nodded. "What happens if Quaxo can't withstand him?"

"Quaxo will no longer exist as a being, Mistoffelees will forever control his form. If he is strong enough, which I think he will be if he isn't already, he will be able to transform at will and the two bodies will become one and Quaxo will get stronger."

*~*

Outside the sun was setting and it made it easier for the black form to hide in the shadows. The only give away was the constant glitter of his fur. He watched from his perch as McCavity's goons ran out of their head quarters armed with weapons made from things humans had thrown away.

Then McCavity appeared, his fur was glowing in the dim light and he turned around in a circle looking for something. Mistoffelees grinned and waved one hand and a swift burst of wind blew the leaves and snow around the tall figure.

"I know you are out here, Conjurer where are you hiding!"

Mistoffelees closed his eyes and his voice started to echo from all corners of the area, "I thought this was part of the chase, Red Paw. If I come out now the challenge is lost."

"You are just prolonging your death, the body you are controlling is no match for your real power, Mistoffelees. Come, take my body."

"I will not let you control me for evil purposes." Mistoffelees appeared floating in the air, purple light was swirling underneath him keeping the cat afloat. "This body is more than adequate for beating you." He looked up to the Jellicle Moon and his eyes glowed purple again, his arms spread out and he started to turn in a circle, winds started to pick up and they pushed McCavity in the air.

The other cat looked unfazed, he almost looked like he was waiting for something. The other toms appeared down underneath them all staring wide eyed.

"Everlasting Cat, is that Quaxo?" Tugger asked clutching Munkustrap's arm. "QUAXO!"

"Mistoffelees, please stop you could permentaly damage the body you have taken over."

"Do not worry about your loved one, he is safe." Just as Mistoffelees said this he felt his power dwindling, the other Tom's had been right. McCavity just laughed as he dropped back to the ground.

"Not as strong as you once were are we?"

Mistoffelees' energy came to an end and he felt the darkness engulf him, he fell unconscious into Tugger's arms. Tugger held him close protecting him against the blowing wind.

The wind turned red and black and it started to pick up dust, clouds gathered in the skies above and the moon disappeared behind the clouds. The others stepped back together in a huddle as McCavity's laugh echoed throughout the heavens. "What a pathetic kitten, have you forgotten that I have powers as well? You stand nothing against me with a kitten's body, Mistoffelees. Admit defeat and hand your beloved tribe over to my care."

The body in Tugger's arms shuddered and a pair of glowing eyes opened. "I will never surrender." He floated out of Tugger's arms and stayed ten feet above the ground facing the elements head on. "Do not worry, he's a strong one. He's begging me to fight."

Tugger gasped as the calm tenor voice soothed his fears, it echoed inside his head. "I just want to hear him."

"Tucker, it's me! Don't worry! We're going to get rid of this bad cat once and for all. I love you, be strong and help Mistoffelees."

Quaxo's voice echoed just like Mistoffelees' had but this time Tugger felt his confidence rise and his desire to win grew. A tear escaped and slid down his cheek, "I'll be strong, kitten. I love you too."

Munkustrap startled him back to the real world and his eyes hardened, "Let's get him."

The Tabby cat nodded. "What did Quaxo say?"

"To help Mistoffelees."

"Right, everyone protect Mistoffelees."

Lightening crackled between the black cats hands and he pulled them apart and they sparked, the line of lightening expanding with each pull. The lightening turned black and everyone heard Mistoffelees' voice in their head, "Only black lightening can drive McCavity the Red Paw back into hiding. I can only do it once, so get ready."

"Black Lightening?" Munkustrap asked aloud. "Isn't that the magic that can kill magic cats?"

"Not necessarily. Do not fear, we will be alright." Mistoffelees reassured. "Get ready, here I go."

McCavity seemed to sense that something was going to happen he turned around and shot red energy towards the group, Alonzo screamed in pain but remained standing, a stream of blood dripped down his right arm staining his white fur. He continued fighting though.

The cats loyal to McCavity kept appearing in droves even after the others kept knocking them out. More red energy shot towards them and this time it knocked everyone but Tugger to the ground.

Alonzo landed on top of Munkustrap barely conscious. "We failed didn't we?" He whispered hoarsely.

Munkustrap just groaned in pain trying to sit up. When he did he saw Tugger's form glowing. "Tug?"

Mistoffelees sat up on his elbows, "T..Takio..?"

An electric feeling in Tugger's limbs ran up his entire body, a yellow light burst from his chest and engulfed him, when it left he was standing in his same fur but it was glittering just like Mistoffelees.

"I won't let you hurt him," a voice different from Tugger's echoed over the landscape stopping McCavity in mid strike. "You have caused enough damage, Hidden Paw."

"This isn't possible." McCavity exclaimed. He was caught off guard and Mistoffelees jumped to his feet and knocked McCavity out of the air onto the ground. The black cat wavered as he tried to get the black lightening started again. "Takio, you're alive?"

Tugger clasped his hands over Mistoffelees and together they concentrated. The ball of lightening grew and McCavity got to his feet growing his own energy ball. He shot it in beam form towards the other two.

Munkustrap saw this and got to his feet followed by Alonzo, together they stood in front of Tugger and Mistoffelees. The energy hit them head on, screams of pain emitting from both cats. They fought to stay on their feet knowing they had to until the ball of energy was ready. They had no idea what was going on with Tugger or Takio but whatever it was, it would help them fight McCavity, they were going to take the help.

"Just a few moments more, my friends." Mistoffelees' voice entered their minds again. "All will be over very soon."

Another blast of energy sent Alonzo into Munkustrap, he was unable to hold himself up any longer. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I tried."

Munk blinked tears from his eyes but stood his ground. His gaze hardened as he looked towards McCavity who was making a barrier around himself. Was the black lightening going to penetrate the shield?

"Stand back!"

Munk dragged Alonzo out of the way and knelt down making sure the young Tom was still alive then watched to see what was going to happen.

In front of him Takio and Mistoffelees looked into one anothers eyes and the sky cleared, the Jellicle Moon shined brightly and stars began to appear. Their white light was warm and the breezed changed direction.

"A weather change will not save you." McCavity's eyes glowed red and a big energy burst exploded in front of Takio and Mistoffeles. Takio wrapped his arm around Mistoffelees' shoulder protectively and stood up, the smaller cat following him.

Another blast and Mistoffelees cried out hiding his face in Takio's chest, in his hands the black lightening was still growing. "We've got to send it now, Mistoffelees. We can't wait any longer."

"It won't do any good as it is now." He gasped trying to catch his breath back. The black lightening was taking his own energy more than he had. Takio was right.

"I've got you," Takio whispered into the white tipped ear. "My shield can withstand a blast long enough for you to shoot the lightening towards him."

Mistoffelees nodded and transferred the lightening to one hand, the other wrapped around Takio's neck as he jumped into Takio's arms. Takio closed his eyes and began whispering incoherent words, a circle appeared it's edges glowing orange and yellow.

As soon as the shield was up Mistoffelees let go of Takio completely, "McCavity meet your demise! Black Lightening Strike!"

A big ball of black lightening crackled and popped, it shot out of Mistoffelees hands towards McCavity growing as it got closer. "NO! I won't be defeated!" At first it looked as though McCavity's powers would over power Mistoffelees but then the red energy was engulfed by the black lightening.

"I'll be back one day, Mistoffelees. You and Takio can count on it!" The air calmed down and everything went silent, McCavity was no where to be seen. The smell of burnt fur and death broke through the pleasant calming scent of the junk yard.

Mistoffelees fell to his knees, Takio kneeling beside him, "Are you alright?"

The black Tom laughed nervously, "Of course I am, I am just a little weak. I had no idea I'd ever see you again?"

"I promised you I'd follow you and protect you always, I've been waiting for a long time to see you again."

The two embraced and shared a light kiss, a tear ran down Mistoffelees' cheek. "I knew I could count on you."

"I hate to break up this reuninion but what exactly is going on?" Munkustrap asked from his position. Alonzo was curled up in his arms half coherent. "Since when was Tugger a magical cat?"

"He's not magical, Munkustrap. He's a protector, a protector of me." Mistoffelees responded kneeling beside the other two cats.

"I am his sole protector, in a way I am the fighter and he is my energy. If we fight together we become one. When I saw how much Tugger loved Quaxo, I knew he would be the right one to use. Anytime he is in trouble I will appear and protect him. In time Tugger will be able to handle me and his conscious at the same time."

"We were once lovers," Mistoffelees whispered as his hands hovered over Alonzo's hurt arm. "But McCavity and the Everlasting Cat didn't approve. Not that McCavity's opinion matters at all, he just convinced the Everlasting Cat that it was wrong, so we were separated. I was held captive and I heard months later that Takio had died in battle trying to save me.

"Once isn't true, we still are lovers." Takio smiled proudly as he looked on to watch as the black cat healed the arm to where it was like new.

"What about Quaxo, is he alright?"

"He's fine, let me heal your wounds and I will go away, he will return." Mistoffelees explained reaching over and placing his hand over Munkustrap's forehead, the cuts and bruises disappeared into thin air.

"Will they remember any of it?"

"Yes, we made sure of it. We want them to learn and train to where the two of them can work fluidly together." Takio wrapped an arm around Mistoffelees and pulled him close kissing him on the lips gently before the bodies flashed their respective colors and then all went silent.

Munkustrap helped Alonzo stand and together they waited for the other two to move. Slowly the other two forms started to transform back into their original forms. Quaxo's fur changed from ebony black back to his gray/black mixture with white spots on his arms and legs. Tugger's fur wasn't as bright anymore and the glitter was gone.

Their eyes opened at the same time and Tugger smiled weakly down at Quaxo who was staring wide eyed up at him. "I promised you I'd always protect you." He lifted Quaxo slightly and placed a kiss on the young tom's lips.

"I love you too," Quaxo whispered a tear sliding down his cheek.

End Chapter 11


	13. Alls Well That Ends Well

A Magical Romance

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 12

Epilogue

(wow. O.o never listen to anime fight music and write CATS the musical fanfic. Hahaha. I never imagined that I'd turn this fanfic into such a crazy wild idea. This will be the last chapter posted on because of rating changes. I will be posting it on livejournal for the older readers. My URL is .com please friend and I will write. Also look out for fan art from Magical Romance on my journal as well! After six years this thing is finally finished, it's my love and I may write a sequel or just keep writing short adventures when I get plot bunnies. Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, encouragers, emailers, fans, etc. I wouldn't/couldn't have finished this without you.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The spring sunshine was warm but it allowed the chilled wind to still blow through the junkyard. It woke up any sleeping form, Tom, Queen or Kitten and reminded them it was morning.

In one such place it wasn't much different. A figure hovered over a tiny black and white form, the figure turned out to be Tugger and he was hovering over Quaxo. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the warm forehead, "Good morning."

Quaxo swatted at Tugger playfully before opening one eye, "Just how early is it this time?"

"Early enough to still eat breakfast with the rest of the tribe, if you want." The older cat stretched and curled around Quaxo to give him more heat.

"I'm not sure they are ready yet, they are still scared of me." Quaxo whispered.

"No they aren't. They are just weary about McCavity being possibly still being alive." The reassurance didn't do it's job, it just sent a shiver down the younger Tom's spine. "Stop worrying, I'm here."

A knock was heard and Munkustrap appeared, "Are we eating breakfast alone or with everyone?"

The tabby glanced around the room and watch as the small black figure sat up, "With everyone, its time I faced them."

*~*

Together the three of them walked into the main part of the 'yard at once all the cats came running, the older queens hugged Quaxo tightly and the young Queens were waiting for a turn as well.

"Don't look so shocked, I told you. I don't know where you got the idea that people could going to hate you." Tugger grinned.

"We heard what you did and that's so cool!" Electrica exclaimed.

"It's so romantic too!" Eccty chimed in. "Even if you did steal Tugger from me. But I'll forgive you."

"That was a heroic thing you did, Quaxo. I am proud to have you in our tribe." Old Deuteronomy explained. "Thank you, both of you, for all of your hard work!"

Tugger smiled at Quaxo who smiled back and they both took a bow, behind them ghostly forms of Mistoffelees and Takio appeared waving as well.

In the shadows however, McCavity was awaiting the next chance to strike knowing he would be beat however stopped him each time he got an idea. He vowed to get them once and for all one day.

*~*

After breakfast Quaxo pulled Tugger down past their home and further into the junk yard, "I've got something to show you!"

Tugger laughed and let the young Tom pull him down. "I'm coming, what is it?"

"Ok, watch this!" Quaxo closed his eyes and in a shimmer of purple light, his coat changed to ebony black again but this time his eyes stayed the same. "I can control it now!!"

"You can change at will?"

"Almost."

"I'm glad, I think you are much more beautiful like this." Tugger whispered pulling Mistoffelees in for a passionate kiss. Above them Takio and Mistoffelees' spirits appeared and they kissed as well.

All is well as goes the Magical Romance.

End Story


End file.
